Uncontrollable
by spacealiens
Summary: For Kat Dare, things aren't what they seem to be. She never believed in magic. Well, that's what she thought due to her amnesia. Watch as the truth uncovers and she regains her memory! OCxGill OCxLuke OCxSelena OcxLuna.
1. Chapter 1: My Dreams

**A/N: Heeeeeeey...I feel so awkward for some reason. Well anyways, WELCOME! My cousin and I have been thinking about this for a while since she is obsessed with Luke** **and I with Gill. In this my cousin's OC is just my OC's best friend. So yeahh. HOPE YA LIKESIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters, but I own my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash.**

* * *

><p>"ASH! ASH! LOOK! I CAN SEE IT!" I yelled. My best friend, Ash, came up to me and looked at Castanet, the island I was pointing at. "It truly is beautiful." She stated. I laughed. "You use waaaaaaay too many big words!" Ash glared at me for a second, but I shrugged it off. She always does that. My name is Kat Dare. I am twenty one years old. And the song that describes me is Give a Damn by A Rocket to the Moon. My best friend, Ash Haus, and I are moving to Castanet. Ash finally gets to work on a farm which has been her life long dream. I'm moving there with her, but not to farm. To help at that place called Sonata Tailoring. I heard that place has beautiful clothes and I would LOVE to help make some of them.<p>

My dirty blonde hair danced with the wind as I kept on staring at Castanet. The fabric of my gloves are rubbing against my cheek as I move my hand there. "Kat, come on. We'll get there in a couple of hours! Why can't you just go back to your cabin and sleep?" Ash whined. Here was something else to add on. It was 3:00 A.M. right now. I forced Ash to get up with me. I kept on hitting her cabin's door until she answered it. She had no idea of what was going on until I had grabbed her feet, made her fall over, and dragged her out here. I am a night person after all.

"No. I want to watch it. You go back to sleep." I whispered as another wave crashed against the side of the boat. "Eww. That sounded wrong in so many ways. I guess you are a stalker, but okay! I'm gonna go to bed! Wake me when we get there!" she happily said and skipped off to her cabin. I sighed when I knew I was alone. The silence was very comfortable and I might of falling asleep, but someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you mind if I sit here?" they asked. I look at him. It was a man, probably in his fifties. He had a hat with an anchor mark on it. His hair was graying and he had something like a captain's uniform on. "No. My name is Kat. I didn't think anyone else would be out here right now. Anyways, what is your name?" I said and the man sat down. "Pascal. I'm the captain of this here boat. Are you the new farmer or something?" Pascal asked. "Nope. That is my friend, Ash. I'm going to try to get a job at Sonata Tailoring." I finished, smiling contently. "Sonata Tailoring, hmm? Well if you're gonna work there try to stay on Luna's good side. Basically, don't be around Gill or don't fall for him." I looked at Pascal questionably. He just nodded and walked away.

I sighed again and walked to my cabin. I opened the door and stepped inside. I locked it behind me and walked over to my bed. I didn't sit on it though. I fell asleep right there, standing up. And after two minutes of me swaying back and forth, I finally fell. On the floor. And I didn't wake up, I continued dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>I watched as my mom-I think she was my mom- walked over to me. She threw a suitcase on the floor in front of me. "Pack up and get out. Never come back on this property again. Never." She spat in my face. Someone pushed me behind them and blocked me from her. "No, mom. Kat has every right to live here as I do. She is my sister and your daughter. Stop being a bi-" SLAP! I gasped and ran in front of my 'brother'. I grabbed his face and inspected it. There was a large, red, mark on his right cheek shaped like a hand.<em>

_I stomped over to my 'mom' and slapped her just like she did to my 'brother'. She gasped at the impact and I marched over to the suitcase. I couldn't take it anymore. In five minutes tops I had everything I needed and was about to walk out the door I heard him, "You're never coming back are you?" I froze at his soft, sad voice. My little brother. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Exlo was right." He cried into my jacket sleeve. Exlo was our older brother. I'm hugging our little brother, Mitchell. "Yes, he was. And I promise one day I'll find you two and I'll visit you guys as long as I can. Wanna know why?" I asked, still holding his warm little body. "W-why?" he sniffed. "Because I love you guys." And with that I picked my suit case up and walked to the door. Exlo ran down the stairs. "Bye you two. And one last thing. Don't __ever __let her push you around." I walked out the door and left to finish the stupid thing called life._

* * *

><p>I jerked upward from the floor to find my back aching. I looked at where I was. On the floor. That was, like, the fifteenth time this week I've done that! I looked at the clock on the side of the bed. 6:00 A.M. Sweet! I ran to the door. As I normally did I pulled open the door, but it didn't open. Before I could stop myself I ran into the door. I fell on the floor with a thud. Damn it! That hurt! I stood up and unlocked the door this time and went to Ash's cabin. Tap, tap, tap. "Go away! I'm sleeping!" could be heard from inside. Tap, tap, tap. "I said go away!" Tap, tap, tap. "Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP- "Oww! Why'd you poke my eye?" Ash complained. I tried to stifle a laugh. Keyword: Tried. I burst into a fit of giggles.<p>

"Come on! Pack up!" I said happily after I finished laughing. "What? What time is it?" Ash asked, confused. "6: something. Now come on! In, like, thirty minutes we're gonna be there!" I shouted, pushing her into her room and beginning to dig through her drawers. I shoved all of her stuff in her suitcase. "So, Ashy, I had an interesting dream last night.: I explained. Immediately she changed from her drowsy mode to her serious mode. "Really? Was it something from your past?" she said in a hushed tone. I nodded. She leaned in, like she was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door. "We'll finish this later." She whispered and hurried over to the door. "Hello, miss! I'm your captain, Pascal. We should be arriving at Castanet in about ten minutes or so." Pascal said. I smiled and ran over to the door. "Hey Pascal!" I exclaimed jumping in front of Ash. Pascal smiled and waved. "You should pack your stuff up, too." He said. I nodded and ran off to my room.

I managed a new record for packing my stuff at one minute. I took a shower for about five minutes. Six minutes down…I got dressed in about three, too, so that is nine minutes. I quickly dried it with a towel then grabbed my brush. I yanked through it quickly. I was about to leave my cabin when I realized something was missing. My lucky green bandanna. I quickly looked under the bed, in the drawers, and even on the book shelf! I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. DAMN! I look good! I noticed my bandanna around my neck and I face-palmed. Ash wasn't lying when she said I was an idiot. Just then the bell thing that tells people that we are docked or something rang.

* * *

><p>I met up with Ash on the dock. She was next to some fat little kid. I froze when I got a good look at that kid. HOLY CRAP! It is an old dude! "OH! Who are you? Are you here to help with the farming?" he asked. My eye twitched when I heard his voice. Oh. My. God. How am I going to live in a town with this guy? "Umm…no. I'm gonna try and get a job at Sonata Tailoring. My name is Kat." I said. He chuckled. "I'm Hamilton, the mayor here! My son is available! MAKE GRANDBABIES WITH HIM!" he shouted. Ash and mine jaws dropped. His son must be one ugly S.O.B.! And I feel sorry for him having a dad like this. "Father? Are you trying to convince Selena and Kathy to marry me again?" I heard. I turned my focus from that fat guy to behind him.<p>

I swear to the Harvest Goddess I heard that guy say 'Father' to Hamilton. Behind Hamilton was a guy about my age or older. He was quite cute, too. He was tall and had a full head of hair. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was platinum blonde. He was holding a green book, too, with a G engraved on it. But seriously. Did he say father to the short, fat guy standing in front of me? "Father?" Ash asked. "WHY YES! This is Gilly! He is my son! MAKE GRANDBABIES WITH HIM!" Hamilton shouted again. There are so many things wrong with this island already. I hope there aren't anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA! Wait until Kat meets Lukey! Don't think Kat will hate them. As a matter a fact she becomes quite close to one of them! It was quite short wasn't it? It was 1,592 words. I could've done better. But, eh? I promise this one will be updated soon! I can't keep a promise though! I made pics of Ash and Kat today. THEY ARE ADORABLE! I sort of messed up on Ash though. But she is still ADORABLE!**

**~Kat:3**


	2. Chapter 2: ENEMIES!

**A/N: OKAY! Ch.2 the next day? OH. MY. HARVEST. GODDESS! This was 3,605 words. I hope you guys get a laugh or two out of this!**

**Kt the emo: No need to worry! I'd LOVE to be your friend if you do get an account! You are a very faithful reviewer! Here is your basket of sweets! *gives you a basket filled with cakes and pies and muffins and candies* Your reveiw made me laugh at the end and so did the 'Curse you Father.' Can't wait to read your next one!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, but I do own my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, he is my father." That Gilly guy said. Ash and I gasped. No. Way. He isn't even fat like Hamilton! "I expect to see you home by ten and NOT drunk with Luke again." The guy said and left to wherever in this weird town. "OH! WHO ARE YOU?" we heard someone scream. We turned our attention to some girl. She was leaning over some stairs and had a pink-waitress looking outfit on. Her hair was the same shade of blonde as mine and her eyes were light blue. She also had two little braids.<p>

She dashed down the stairs to us. "Hamilton! Who are they?" she excitedly said, pointing at us. "This one here is Ash, the new farmer," Hamilton pointed at Ash, "And this girl is Kat. She is hoping to get a job a Sonata Tailoring." Hamilton finished and pointed at me. "You two are so pretty! Wanna be FOOD BUDDIES?" she exclaimed. "Thank you! AND YAAAAAH!" I shouted, fist pumping. She squealed and ran off. And I followed her into some pink building.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Welcome to Ocarina Inn!" an old lady shouted. I looked at the girl. She was talking to an old looking guy. The old lady I am talking to has pink hair. It's so luscious. I bet that is wig. I mean <em>come on!<em> Her hair is, like, so big and luscious and beautiful! And she has all those wrinkles and crap. No way that stuff is real. "Is that a wig?" I said pointing to her hair. The whole place quieted down and stared at the scene. I forgot to think before speaking again, didn't I? CRAP BUCKETS! THAT OLD LADY HAS A BROOM! "Why you little- AHHHHHH!" she yelled and began chasing me! I screamed and ran out the door.

"AAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. That stupid old lady was still following me! She should have stopped when I left that Inn! "EXTREME! THAT IS SOOOOO AWESOME AND EPIC!" a boy yelled as he ran out of the Inn following us. He had blue hair and a bandanna covering most of it. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown-ish-red-ish over shirt thing. He was wearing jeans and some boots. And…he was carrying an axe.

"AAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" I screamed again. That seemed to get her and Hamilton's attention. Ash's jaw dropped at the sight. Hamilton was laughing like it was a comedy show! Now that I thought about it, it was kind of funny! I began giggling and then laughing. I took a look back to see that girl next to that guy. She was running with him and screaming, "GRANDMA! NO! SHE'S MY NEW FOOD BUDDY!" I was laughing like a mad man.

Eventually Hamilton got the situation solved and Ash and I were able to meet the old lady, that guy, and the girl. "That. Was. EXTREME! My name is Luke! I have the bestest axe moves in all of the island!" he shouted. I smiled largely. "The name is Kat! This is my best bud, Ash!" I said happily, jerking my thumb at Ash. She didn't say a word. I turned to look at her and I knew the case. She has a MAJOR crush on this guy already. I giggled and patted her back. I had a feeling I'm going to have to become pretty good friends with Luke, whether I like it or not. But I was planning on being his friend since that girl joined us while we were running.

Luke left to go finish eating his food at the Inn. After that we went to meet the girl. "Heya, Food Buddy! What's your name? I'm Kat and this is Ash!" I exclaimed jerking my thumb back to Ash again. "YAY! My Food Buddy wasn't killed by grandma! Oh! My name is Maya! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE food! LOVE IT!" she yelled, jumping a couple of times. I laughed along with Ash. "Ash here, is going to be the new farmer! I'm going to try to work at Sonata Tailoring!" I yelled, jumping a little bit just like her. "I think my grandma doesn't like you. Don't worry though! If you drop the wig thing she will LOVE you!" Maya whispered. She was probably making sure her grandma didn't hear. "I don't know if I can drop it, Maya. I mean, _look_ at it! It is so luscious and fluffy! And she is so old! She should have been bald a LONG time a go!" I whispered back. She giggled. "You're right! I'll see if it is a wig or not!" she managed out through her giggles. "Sweet! Tell me later, Maya!" I shouted. I think I already have another best friend.

Maya ran off to the Inn once again. When I turned around I was surprised to see that Ash wasn't there. "Ash?" I called out as I rounded a corner. I gasped. Ash was standing there, talking to Maya's evil grandma. TRAITOR! "TRAITOR!" I screamed after thinking it. Ash and the old lady looked at me questionably. "YOU JOINED SIDES WITH THE ENEMY!" I screamed another time. Wow. I've been screaming a lot today. "Excuse me, but YOU were the one that insulted me, Yolanda!" Maya's grandma said. I flicked her off. "Shut the hell up, old lady! I asked a question! I NEVER insulted you!" I shouted as Ash dragged me away from her.

We met up with Hamilton, who was talking to a blonde haired girl and a red head. "Pleeeaaaassse marry Gilligan! I'll pay you 50,000 G if you do!" he was begging. Both of the girls made faces and took a few steps away from him. "Please? I _need _grandbabies!" he complained. "Hamilton. I will _never _marry Gill." The blonde girl sighed. "Fine. I'll go ask Anissa." Hamilton huffed. He turned around and saw us. The blondie and the red head saw us, too. "What's your name?" the red head said pushing Hamilton out of the way, "I'm Selena!" She happily leaned a little bit closer, getting a better look of our faces. "I'm Kat!" I exclaimed wrapping an arm around her neck playfully. I released her and walked to the other girl who was helping Hamilton up. "Hiya! The na-," I began, but she cut me off, "Kat! I heard! My name is Kathy!" she said. I laughed.

After Kathy, Selena, Ash, and I all got acquainted we left to meet the rest of the town. When we were at the fishery, there was this guy and his eyes didn't open! A matter a fact there was a little kid and another old guy and their eyes didn't open either! I tried to have a staring contest with the one that had blue hair, but I couldn't tell if he was blinking or not! IT WAS SO DANG FRUSTRATING!

* * *

><p>I groaned along with Ash. Hamilton just finished showing us everywhere in Harmonica Town. He said that there were more people, but they weren't there at that time. So yeah. "Now we will go to Garmon Mines by the mine cart!" Hamilton happily said. Okay. I'm starting to get ticked off by Hamilton. But I'm actually something like him. "Okay. Now why can't we see our home first?" Ash asked.<p>

I could tell Ash was so dang bored she would slap a chicken! She loves chickens! Well not like that chicken guy from Mineral Town that we accidentally ran into when we visited Claire. Hamilton didn't answer and he kept on trotting along the path. I snickered because of that. But apparently I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone. "Watch where you're going!" the person shouted. I looked at him and glared. "What about you?" I snarled. He had already began walking off but glanced at me when I said that. "Kat, lets try to _not _make more enemies." Ash worriedly whispered and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey Hammy! Who was that guy?" I asked, running ahead of him and Ash. "Chasey! Well I call him that. His name is Chase. He is the cook at Brass Bar!" Hamilton exclaimed, jumping up and down. Oh. My. Goddess. You did not want to see that. His fat was wiggling! It was so disturbing! I looked at Ash who was staring at the ocean.

"This is the Church Grounds!" Hamilton yelled. I looked around. The place was like any old church place. I was peaceful and beautiful. I noticed a little black cat on the left side of the church. I squealed and ran over to it. Immediately I began petting the cute little fur ball. It purred at my touch.. IT WAS SO ADORABLE! "I see you like the cat! There are three in all. This here is the black one, the white one lives by the light house, and the tabby lives on top of the inn!" Hamilton explained. I smiled largely. "Do they have owners?" Ash asked. Hamilton shook his head and began explaining again, "Most animals you will see do not have owners. If you befriend them, then maybe you will be able to own one!" Ash spotted a Pyrenees and rushed over to it. "Who is an ADORABLE doggy?" she squealed while she hugged it.

"We should get going now! There are a LOT more places you need to see!" Hamilton shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Ash and I sighed and said bye to the animals. We began walking down some stairs and Ash nearly fainted. She squealed louder than I did and ran over to a little puppy. It was a beagle. Damn it! Why a beagle of all animals? She is obsessed with those things! We're going to be here for hours now! "STOP PETTING THE DOG AND GET IN THE MINE CART OR NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME I'LL BE IN MY BIKINI, RUBBING MY SON'S CREAM ON MY STOMACH!" Hamilton screeched. I almost barfed as I pictured the image. EWWWW! Thank you so much Hamilton for putting that image in my head!

Ash, now scarred for life, climbed in the mine cart with me soon after. "Okay you two, when you get over there, there will be a boy named Bo! He'll show you around the Garmon Mines!" Hamilton explained. Before we could question him he pushed the lever of the mine cart thing and we were off. The whole way Ash was screaming like a little girl while I was laughing like a mad man again. The mine cart started to slow down and then we came to a stop. Waiting there was a boy. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. He had sandy blonde hair and freckles. I was pretty sure he had green eyes, but I wasn't approving it.

He smiled, "Hi! I'm Bo. I'm guessing you two are Ash and Kat." He said, helping Ash out of the mine cart. I hopped out and fist pumped. "HELL YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! And yeah! I'm Kat and that is Ash!" I laughed doing a small dance. Ash ran over to a box not far away from the mine cart and threw up in it. "Gill isn't going to be very happy when he sees that someone threw up in the Shipping Bin. It's his job to get all the crops and give the people money and stuff. Now he has to clean it up." Bo said, limply pointing at the box. Ash stood back up and wiped her mouth. "I feel much better now." She sighed.

"So, Bo, what do you do here?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets and blowing my bangs out of my face. "Yaaah! What do you do?" Ash giggled. "I'm one of the apprentices at the Carpenters. The other apprentice is Luke. His dad is the main guy or whatever you call him." Bo explained as he led us to a building with some boards for the porch or something. He opened the door and a metal-y smell hit Ash and me hard. It was, like, melted metals or something. I took a few steps back and looked at the sighn. The Blacksmiths. Duh. I walked back in and inhaled the air. I liked. A little girl appeared in front of me.

She was so cute! She had one of those ponytails that go upwards! Her cheeks were rosy. I just wanted to scoop her up in a big hug. "Hi! What's your name? I haven't seen you before." She said. I almost squealed again. Her voice was cute! "My name is Kat! Oh my goodness you are soooo adorable!" I stated. I did weird little things and dances after that. Bo showed us all around the place. I really like Garmon Mines. It was interesting. Seeing as how I wanted to be a geologist when I was ten and you could mine here, I loved this place. We eventually met everyone that worked there. There was Owen, Ramsey, Chloe(SO ADORABLE), Mira, Julius, Phoebe, Barbara(Simon is her husband), and Dale(Luke's dad).

Bo took us across a bridge and down some path and eventually there was beautiful area of land. "This girls, is all yours now. This place is your new home." Bo spread his arms out at the land after he finished his sentences. "YAHOO!" I screamed, jumping in the air and spreading my arms and legs out like a star in the air. When I landed back on the ground I began running in all of the land that we now owned. After Bo left Ash joined me. I notice that some seeds were growing in the field. That is so nice! They gave us a head start!

* * *

><p>"I GET THIS ROOM!" I yelled to Ash. It was 7:00 P.M. right now. I beat Ash into the house and got to pick my room out first. I chose the second room. It was right next to the main room, which had a bed in it. This room has a bed, too. I think this room gives me more privacy, though. "Fine." Ash pouted. As fast as I am packer, I am in unloading all of my crap. I walked into the main room and looked at Ash. She was still unpacking. I huffed and grabbed my jacket. "Where are you going?" Ash asked. "Out. Maybe the bar or just a walk." I told her. "Fine, but don't come back drunk!" Ash scowled. She was probably remembering the last time I came home drunk. I laughed and walked out the door.<p>

I decided on taking the walk. Bo gave Ash two maps and Ash gave me one, so I know where I'm going. I looked closely at the map. I decided that I would go to Harmonica Town. I began walking down the path that led there. I noticed a beach along the way. The map says that half of this beach should belong to us, too! AWESOME! I ran down to look at some shells. There were Sakura Shells. I picked one up and shoved it in my pocket. I walked off the beach and continued on my way.

I could see a bridge ahead of me. I laughed and ran forward. I stopped and looked over the side. I smiled again. I took off my jacket and my gloves and laid them down next o me. I took out my map and placed it on top of the clothes. The ocean looked so calm and peaceful. I jumped on to the side of the bridge and sat down. My hand somehow found its way into my pocket with the Sakura Shell. I touched it without my gloves and I remembered something.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Kat! Stop being so afraid of the world!" my boyfriend, Derek, complained. I shook my head. "Wait if a tsunami comes while we are there!" I snapped at him. He wanted us to go to the beach. "Please! Do this for me!" he asked, using that irresistible look that I always "Aww!" at. I sighed knowing that he has won this time. "Fine." He jumped up and cheered. The next week we were all packed up and ready to go, so we did.<em>

_I gasped at the beautiful scene around me. Why would I have been so afraid of such a beautiful place? I ran out into the water and dove under. I opened my eyes for a second down there. It stung, but it was worth it. I saw the most wonderful looking shell in the whole wide world down there. I came back up and I used my feet to feel for it. Once I thought I had it I brought my feet up and grabbed the shell with my hand._

_I looked at the beautiful shell that lay in my palm. I turned around and froze at the sight. Girls were crowded around Derek. They all were giggling. He was flirting with them. I stomped away from the beach and went back home. I still had the shell._

_I lay down in my bed after taking a shower. I looked around the small one room apartment. I noticed the shell. I got up and grabbed it. It was a light shade of pink and was very smooth. I wondered what kind of shell it was. That was when I decided to see. I grabbed my laptop and typed in the details of the shell. The first thing that showed up was a Sakura Shell. I clicked it. A picture showed up. The shell there looked exactly like mine! I scrolled down to read the info. Apparently finding one here is rare and it also means good luck._

_You can also make a wish when you find one. So I made a wish. I wish that I never knew Derek. I didn't want to break up with him face-to-face. It is embarrassing to me. I felt something go through me. And when I thought of Derek, nothing popped up. It was just a name._

* * *

><p>I began blinking a lot and I snapped out of it. I pulled the shell out of my pocket and inspected it. If the wish thing was true, then I could wish back my memory. But what if there was something I didn't want to remember? I could wish to meet my true love or something. For all I know, that Derek thing could have been only one of the heartbreaks that I went through. I'll probably wish to meet him. YEAH! I looked down at the shell and smiled. "I wish I will meet my true love." I softly whispered. I felt something go through me just like I did in my dream. I shivered quickly after that. "Who are you?" I heard. I squeaked and jumped slightly, but that small jump did much more than I thought it would. I fell into the water.<p>

I swam over to the side and glared at the boy. It was that guy that called Hamilton dad. "Why'd you jump in the water?" he asked. THAT STUPID LITTLE-

Calm down, Kat. You are way better than him.

Who the hell are you? You sound like Ash. If Ash is in my head she better get the hell out! I keep my thoughts to myself! She wouldn't like it if I began going through her thoughts!

Shut up you Idiot! I'm your conscience! I just sound like Ash!

Oh.

Uh, yeah, 'Oh'!

You're a jerk, you know that right?

Yup!

"I never jumped in! You scared the crap out of me!" I told him. He shrugged. "What?" I growled. "It's not my fault you're afraid of men." He said.

Oh no he didn't!

Oh yes he did!

"You! Sneaked up behind me!" I angrily stated, pointing at him then at me. "I never sneaked up behind you! I was walking by when I noticed someone was there!" he shouted. I felt my temper rise with every word he said. "Liar! Your steps were too quiet! Nerd's steps aren't supposed to be quiet!" I shouted back as I inspected his clothes. And he did look like a nerd. "What gave you the idea I was a nerd! When I saw you sitting there I thought you were a stripper!" he nearly screamed. He obviously doesn't like being call a nerd. And I am NO stripper! "LOOK AT YOUR STUPID SWEATER VEST! IT GIVES PEOPLE THE IMPRESSION! AND NO WAY IN HELL AM I A STRIPPER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "JUST BECAUSE I WEAR A SWEATER VEST DOESN'T MEAN I AM A NERD! AND YOU SURE DO LOOK LIKE A STRIPPER IN THOSE CLOTHES!" he screamed back. He was pointing at my top. I slapped him. Hard.

He froze and his hand rose to his cheek. All I did was glare. He remained motionless as I stomped over to my jacket, gloves, and the map. I scooped up the items and stomped home. Maybe, just maybe, if that guy wasn't such a jerk I would have a crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See how quick she makes enemies? Silly little Kat. Two in one day. Hope you enjoyed it guys! It took a couple of hours!**

**~Kat:3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank and a Buddy

**A/N: HEY! This chappie is 3,903 words! YAH! Hehe. Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters, but I own my OC, Kat. My cousin owns her OC, Ash.**

* * *

><p>I stomped onto our new land. I was very angry, but I didn't want to wake up Ash. It turns out that I was gone for two hours. Time flies when you're fighting with a nerd, huh? I opened the front door and slipped inside. Surely enough, there was Ash, out like a light. On the floor. I snickered as I got closer because I noticed she was drooling. I managed a smile even though I was as angry as a lion. I entered my room and looked around. I found my old journal, a couple of my colorful pens, and a few pencils. Somebody once told me to <em>never <em>go to sleep mad at someone. Stay up and plot revenge.

I laughed evilly as I got out the phone book of Castanet. Taylor's Seeds. No. Horn Ranch. Where is that? Marimba Farm. Who names a Farm that? I noticed a few places, like the Inn. I called them. Ding. Ding. Ding. "Hey-yo! Maya here!" I smiled at Maya's way of saying hello. "Maya? It's Kat. I need your help." I said in a serious tone. "YAY! Food Buddy, what do you need?" she asked trying to sound serious, but she failed miserably. "Do you know someone who is good at playing pranks? I need some help." I whispered because I heard Ash from the other room. "Yeah! Luke is great at pranks! A matter a fact Luke and I played a prank on Chase a few weeks ago!" she happily explained. "Okay thanks, Maya! See you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah! Bye-bye!" she said and hung up.

Didn't Bo say that he and Luke worked at the Carpenters? Okay! I looked up their number and dialed it. "Hello? This is the Carpenters. Dale speaking." They answered. "Hi…um…Dale! It is Kat! We met earlier today. I heard Luke is your son. Can I talk to him?" I asked sweetly. "Hello, lil' missy! Sure. Give me a sec," I could tell he set the phone down, but I could hear him. "LUKE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU'RE NOT ALOUD IN THE FOREST ANYMORE!" he yelled. I cringed. His voice was so soft and nice a minute ago and now he is threatening Luke? Strange. "I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS ALL BO! I NEVER MOONED GILL BECAUSE GILL WAS TELLING ME TO GO AWAY!" I heard Luke yell back. He mooned someone? Perfect. Luke was the person I needed, then.

"A GIRL IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU, BOY! AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER!" Dale yelled. I giggled a little when I heard a crash, Luke grunt, and Dale yell again. "Hello! Selena! Did you finally except my date offer thing?" Luke asked into the phone. "Luke. That girl is way out of your league. Or you are out of hers." I told him. "Kat? HEY! I'M TALKING TO THE EXTREME GIRL!" he screamed. I burst into laughter. He sounded like a little girl saying that! "Yeah, yeah. I'm extreme. We went through this earlier! Back on track, I need your help. Maya told me that you were good at pranks." I told him, serious once again. "Hell yeah! I'm da boss at that! But my pops is da mastaaaaa!" he said, probably doing weird poses on the other end.

"Come over here. I'll wait on the porch." I said, hanging up the phone before he could respond. I realized I was still in my wet clothes. STUPID, KAT, STUPID! I pulled off my clothes and grabbed my pajamas. They were blue with a picture of a harvest sprite on the back and a rainbow in front. I pulled on the bottoms which had the harvest sprite and the rainbow in random patterns. The top was long sleeve and ended right above my stomach. Yes, another short shirt. I'm a showoff and I like to brag. Who isn't and doesn't? I just have weird ways of showing it. Luckily for me, I took off my jacket before I fell in the water, so I put on my jacket and went to the porch. I'll take a shower in the morning. I'm going to be busy and tired tonight.

As I sat down I looked at the land. The place was beautiful indeed. Damn it! Ash is rubbing off on me! I stood up and began walking around in the fields with the crops. I wasn't paying attention, though and I walked into a tree! That stupid tree wasn't there a second ago! "Haha! That was epic!" I heard from the tree. "Holy crap buckets, it's talking tree!" I said, backing away from it. "Crap buckets? Never heard that one before." Luke said jumping out of the tree. "Luke! You can turn into a leaf? Soooo awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping up and looking him the eye. "Well, I can't turn into a leaf. I was seeing if any fruit was growing in these trees." He said, shrugging. I booed and we went into the house. I took off my jacket and Luke blushed. "What?" I asked. "Your belly button is showing," he said, pointing at it. "My belly button was showing when you met me," I told him. "Not as much as it is now!" he yelled. "Shut up, Luke!" I whispered-yelled. "Why?" he whispered back. I never realized this until now, but Luke is pretty stupid. "Ash is asleep," I whispered back and we went to my room.

"Okay, so…what do I need to do?" he asked, plopping himself down on the floor. "We're going to prank the mayor's son," I declared, putting one of my feet on Luke's shoulder and pointing in the air with one arm and the other arm on my hip. "Gill? YEAH! I have been planning to prank him for forever! I have sooooo many ideas!" Luke exclaimed, jumping up causing me to fall. "Ow. And be quiet! Ash is asleep, Luke!" I sternly told him. "Fine, fine. Okay idea number 1," he started and I grabbed my notebook and began writing it down.

**The next day**

"WAKE UP, KATTY!" I heard and jumped off the bed. "What in the name of a holy hobo!" I shouted, getting up and inspecting myself in the mirror. "Hobo? Coolio!" Ash happily skipped into my room. "Damn it! Did you do that?" I asked her, obviously annoyed. "What time is it?" I groaned. "Umm…10:00 A.M." Ash said, checking her watch. "Did you do your farm thing?" I asked, pulling out my usual attire from my closet. Luke got Owen to help with the prank. It is going to be AWESOME! "Crap! I totally forgot!" Ash yelled as she ran out the door. I laughed and changed my clothes. Luke, Owen, and I stayed up until, like, 5:00 A.M.! It makes since that we sleep at least five hours. I had bags under my eyes, but I went through Ash's crap and found some cream that you're supposed to put on bags or whatever to make it seem you don't have any bags. I think. Oh well! I already put it on!

I ran out the front door and met up with Luke and Owen waiting at the path to Harmonica town. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked. "Ten minutes, I think!" Luke announced using his fingers. "Okay! Let's get going!" I told them. Owen put down the large bag and I slipped inside. I felt around and found the spray paint and silly string stuff. "You ready?" Owen asked. I nodded hurriedly and he zipped up the bag.

Last night while Luke and I were planning out the main plan, we found out we needed someone really strong. Owen fit that description perfectly. I listened as Luke and Owen talked about some kind of muscle cream. Weirdos.

Finally I heard a knock. We were there. Owen handed Luke the bag with me in it. I heard the door open. "What do you want Luke?" Gill groaned. Luke didn't answer him. Luke walked straight into Gill's house. Luke dropped the bag on the ground. Ow. He unzipped it just a little bit. "Come on Gilly! We're gonna get you abs of steel! You gonna love em!" Luke said, dragging Gill into a room. I quickly started to hit the side of the bag. I looked out from the zipper. I was under a table. Good enough. I heard a door open. "Lucas! No I refuse to wear these boxers! They're my father's! They'll fall off of me! Wait. When did I even agree to go with you?" I heard Gill. "Owens coming. He is right outside the door. And prove that they will fall off of you!" I heard Luke say and I couldn't help but giggle. Luke was asking Gill to strip himself in front of him. "No! I'll go get dressed in my room!" Gill scowled. I heard stomping then a door slam. "Kat? Where are you?" Luke asked. "Under thy table! Mwahahaha!" I whispered/yelled/evilly laughed. "Great! Stay there for a little bit longer!" I heard him open the front door slightly. Probably seeing what Owen was up to. I heard Gill open the door. Gill yelled, "Luke! No! Put me down! I don't like piggy back rides! No! I'm not gay!" I laughed as hard as I could when they left.

I crawled out of the bag and looked around. Luke and Gill were definitely gone. I checked in both of the rooms. I suspected that the right door was Gill's room due to the other one having pictures of Hamilton all over the walls. I walked into Gill's room and shook the spray paint can. I froze right when I was about to begin. The pictures on the walls had nothing in them. I walked to the nearest one. I studied every detail of it closely, very closely. It was the default picture. You know, the photos that are in the frames when you buy them? Yeah, those. I noticed something sticking just barely out from behind the picture. I opened the frame and found another photo. I inspected that one, too. It had a woman in a rocking chair and a little boy. The woman looked quite ill but was smiling sweetly at the boy. The boy was leaning on the woman's lap, looking at her confusedly. The boy sort of looked like…Gill. Heh, who cares? I put the photo frame back, but kept the picture. I wanted to look at it more later. I'll put it back tomorrow.

I spray painted the word, NERD, on the wall. All caps, too. I took the spray paint and did little drawings on the wall, like little faces and weird stuff. I took the silly string and sprayed it in the drawers and the closet. Hahahahahahaha! Perfect! I still have some time left. I sat down on the bed and took out the photo. I took in every detail. The fireplace was the same as the one in the living room here. Slowly I found myself drifting off. Gill's bed was soft and squishy. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but unconsciousness took over. And before I knew it, I was asleep on the nerd's bed.

**(Gasp! No Flashback!)**

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I just finished farming. I know Kat left with Owen and Luke a little bit ago, but Luke and Owen just came by with the mayor's son. Owen and Luke were happily marching by while they were dragging the boy by his shirt. The boy kept on trying to run away, but it was obvious that Luke and Owen were stronger than him. I laughed, wiped off the sweat on my brow, and joined them. "Hey! What are you guys up to?" I asked, happily. Luke flashed me a grin. Wow. He is soooooo cute! "We're getting Gill to have…ABS OF STEEL! Just like us!" Luke explained. Owen laughed and nodded his head. "Well, what are you going to do to get the blondie "Abs of Steel"? If you are doing exercise stuff, I'll help! I'm really good at that!" I told them.

"We are doing exercise stuff! You can join us! Just go to the farm and change into more…um…better clothes! And make sure you swim suit is under it!" Luke exclaimed. The boy's face paled and it drained of all color. "Before I go change…Who are you? I know you are the mayor's kid, but what's your name?" I asked him. "Gill. I'm the mayor's one and only son." Gill said. He was actually pretty cute, but I think Luke is a LOT better looking. I nodded at Luke and Owen and took off to the farm. Unlike Kat, I was actually pretty slow at changing and crap, but this time I'll make it quick. For Luke. My new crush. If I was talking out loud when I said that while Kat was here, she would be laughing her ass off the whole time.

I changed quickly and ran out the door. Luke was still there, but Owen and Gill weren't. "Where is Owen and Gill? And where are we going?" I asked. Luke didn't answer. Instead he walked ahead of me towards a beach. Finally he spoke up, "Gill and Owen are already there! We're going to the west beach! Kat should be joining us in a little bit!" he explained again. "Cool! I love beaches! Are we going to play volley ball?" I asked, running ahead, so I was next to him. He nodded his head vigorously, his hair shaking, too. It looked funny.

We made it to the beach to find only Owen. He looked confused and a little angry, too. He didn't realize we were there yet, though. "Where'd that little sucker go?" He shouted. Luke ran forward. "You lost Gilly?" Luke shouted, wide eyed. I stood there, absolutely confused because I had no idea of what was going on. "Guys, Gill probably just went home. From the looks of it, he didn't want to be here." I explained. For a brief second Luke and Owen exchanged looks. They started yelling and began running towards the town.

I followed them, eventually catching up to Owen. "W-what's going on?" I asked, still running as fast as I could. "Kat is in G-Gill's room!" Owen tried to explain. "Why is that so bad?" I asked, suddenly stopping. Owen stopped, too. "Gill and Kat hate each other. She never told you what happened last night?" Owen explained. My jaw dropped. Immediately I dashed off. Things get ugly whenever Kat is with her enemies. Alone in a room. Eventually I found myself passing up Luke.

**Gill's P.O.V.**

I was definitely NOT a runner. I bet you they're almost here. I quickly got up the steps that led to my house. I stopped and looked in the distance. I could see Luke and the other new girl getting closer pretty quickly. I unlocked my door and slipped inside. As soon as I locked the door there was banging on it. I yelped and ran into my room. Immediately I closed my door and locked it, too. No one can kill me now. "Damn it!" I heard from behind me. I recognized that voice from last night. Slowly I turned to see…the stripper. She looked sleepy. Like she just woke up from a nap.

I looked at my walls. There was spray paint and silly string everywhere. My eye twitched when I saw the word "NERD" painted on my wall. Both eyes twitched when I saw the silly string on my clothes in my closet. I screamed and attacked her when I saw the picture of my mother and I on the bed. "Whoa! I still have, like, one hour before you get back!" she exclaimed as I pinned her down on the floor. I understand now. Luke and Owen took me so she could do this. How did she get in here anyways? "Dude," I looked down at her, "this position is wrong on sooooo many levels." I could feel my face heat up and my mouth opened slightly. She giggled and slipped out from under me some how.

"Sorry. We got off at a bad start. My name is Kat, what's yours?" she asked, holding out her hand. She is suddenly wanting to be my friend after calling me a nerd, destroying my room, and going through my personal items? My mouth didn't want to listen to my brain apparently, "My name is G-Gill. The mayor's one and o-only s-s-son," I was stuttering? Why? Was this a part of her master plan to expose my diary stuff? "Cool. Your dad wanted me to check out your house, so I came in here and saw this! That picture was on the bed and I looked at it then someone knocked me OUTCOLD!" she said. I knew she was making up lies. Yeah, that's what she was trying to do.

**Kat's P.O.V.**

Boo-Yah! He is totally falling for it! "Stop lying." Okay. Maybe he isn't falling for it. "Whatever! You're a nerd! Get over it!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're a stripper. How about you get over it!" the nerd commented.

He is NOT doing that again!

Kat, calm down! He is the Mayor's son!

He is a nerd! I bet he doesn't even like Hamilton! I mean they both are EXACT opposites!

Kat, that doesn't mean Gill doesn't like his dad. I bet he still loves them!

You are me and I don't bet that!

FINE! You want to be so stubborn and rude? Then be stubborn and rude! Let's see where that takes you!

"Don't call me that again!" I shouted. "Stripper!" he exclaimed. "Nerd!"

"STRIPPER!"

"NERD!"

"STRIPPER!"

"NERDY NERD, NERD, NERDITY NERD!"

"What in the name of the heavenly goddess is nerdity?" he stopped yelling to ask. I thought for a moment. What is nerdity? It sounds wrong on many levels, but what the heck. "Umm…I think it means that you…um…I don't know, but it sounds wrong." I said. I plopped down on the floor and he stared at me. About a minute ago, I was fighting with this boy and now, I'm sitting here, helping him figure out what nerdity means.

* * *

><p>"BROOOOOOSTEEEEEEEER!" someone screamed. There was a large crash and then the door fell down in Gill's room. Standing there was Owen, Luke, and Ash. "My door!" Gill exclaimed running over to the door that was now broken and on the floor. "Why'd you yell brooster?" I asked as the three made their way over to me. Luke shrugged, Owen grinned goofily, and Ash had a look of accomplishment on her face. "Hey Nerd! Want to join us at the beach?" I asked Gill. He was on the floor, still moping about the door. If it was my door I wouldn't give a damn. I nudged his side with my foot softly. "Nerd! Do you want to come?" I asked again. He shook his head. I narrowed my eyes. "Luke. Owen." I spat. The two boys walked over and picked up Gill. We all began walking to the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>"NO! NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO! I CAN'T HAVE MY CLOTHES WET!" Gill screamed right before Owen and Luke threw him in the water. Ash and I giggled at the two boys high-fiving and the other one coming out of the water, looking like a drowned rat. "GILLY! NO!" a voice screeched. Ash and I turned around to see a little girl with pink hair. Her hands were on her cheeks and her eyes were wide. Ash and I looked over to Gill, who's eyes widened and he jumped back in the water. I got up and walked over to the water. I could see Gill's platinum blonde hair from the top. I jumped in. And if you were wondering, I am NOT in a bathing suit. Still my regular clothes.<p>

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him up with me. I dragged him on the sand towards the girl. He kept on trying to get away, but I had a good grip on him. I finally reached her, "Here you go. The nerd is all yours." The girl gasped and jumped on the soaking wet Gill. She hugged him and rubbed her cheek against Gill's cheek. I felt something inside of me twist slightly. I was mad at the girl for some reason. I pulled the girl off him and bent down to her height. "Who are you? I've never seen you before!" she spat in my face. "I'm Kat," I spat back, "And watch where you spit, Brat." And with that I walked back to Ash. She was making a sand castle. I smiled and headed off into the ocean. I jumped when ever the waves would come.

Why would I feel like that when the girl hugged the Nerd?

Kat, stop thinking about it. I bet we'll figure out sooner or later.

Shut up. Remember the fight we had earlier?

Of course I do.

Don't talk to me.

Fine.

I looked at the beach to see Luke helping Ash with the sand castle. They'll make a cute couple. Owen was with Paolo, a little boy who is best friends with Chloe, Owen's cousin. The girl was gone and Gill was on the dock just sitting there. I swam towards it and pulled myself up some. "Watcha doing, Nerd?" I asked. "Drying off. Like you should be." He answered. I scoffed and climbed onto the dock. "Is she…your girlfriend?" I asked another question. I don't know why, but I did NOT like asking that AT ALL. "Luna? No, but she likes me. A lot. I know some one is out there for her, I'm just not the one for her." He said. The nerd is acting strange. Whatever. "Do you think that Ash and Luke make a good couple? I think so." I mentioned, pointing at the two who were happily playing tag with Owen and Paolo now. "Hmm? Oh…uh…yeah." He said without even looking at them. I sighed. I think I know what needs to happen.

"Look here, Nerd. We got off on the bad sides of each other. Want to restart? I'm NOT tricking you this time. Do you want to be friends?" I asked, sitting next to him. He looked at me in the eyes. He was probably trying to make sure I wasn't lying. His expression softened and he put his hand out. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Gill Hamilton."

I had a feeling this was going to be one of the most important friendships I've ever had. I shook his hand. "The name's Kat. Kat Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Luna decided to show herself now! Finally. The only reason Kat didn't know Luna is because Luna, Candace, and Shelly weren't in town while people were being introduced.** **Wait until Kitty-Kat finds out that Luna works at Sonata Tailoring. And Kat and Gill are finally friends! YAYZ! A little more Ash in this one, too. And the link for the picture Kat was looking at is on my Profile. It is the CUTEST PICTURE I'VE EVER SEEN thing.  
><strong>

**~Kat:3**


	4. Chapter 4: NOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: WAZZUP! This one isn't as long as the other ones...It is only 2,777! Goddess I feel stupid. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, but I own my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash.**

* * *

><p><em>BRRRRRING! BRRRRING! BRRRI- <em>God, I hate Ash for buying me that STUPID alarm clock! I slowly got out of bed, groaning. Today I had to apply for that job at Sonata Tailoring at 3:00 p.m.. I dragged my feet to the bathroom. I reached it and stripped, jumping in the shower afterwards. I could've sworn I heard a few knocks at the door and then it open. Huh, I doubt it. I got out and dried off. Stupid, Kat! I forgot to get my clothes again! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Well, the only other person that would be in the house would be Ash and she's, like, my bestest friend EVA! Dang! Luke is rubbing off on me, too!

I left the restroom, towel wrapped around me and goddess am I glad it was around me! Wanna know why? Gill and Luke were sitting the stupid couch! I screamed, Gill had a MAJOR nose bleed, and Luke's jaw dropped. Immediately I ran to my room, slamming and locking it behind me. My whole face was red. I know it. I changed quickly and sat down on the bed. No way am I going out there again.

I heard my phone ring and I shot up to look for it. I checked some drawers and under the bed. I then checked the desk and the night stand along with my pockets. Finally I found it. It was under the stinkin' pillow. I looked at it. Text message. I read it:

_kitty-kat! wazzup! it rhina! where r u? every1 is wondering!_

I froze. I knew who that was. It's just that my memory is clouded. It's foggy. My vision became blurry as I stood up and walked into the main room. I couldn't tell if anyone was still there, though. It was too hard. I felt like throwing up and I felt dizzy. I confirmed that someone was there because I fell. And someone caught me.

**NO P.O.V.!**

Luke went quiet as Gill caught Kat. Gill could tell she was still awake, but something was wrong. "Luke! Come here!" he shouted to the bluenette. Immediately both boys picked her up and lay her down on the couch. Gill studied her to find out that she had a fever. "Okay guys! Sorry it took so long, but the weeds wouldn't come u-," Ash started as she walked in the house. She gasped and ran over to see what was happening. Ash had no clue of what happened to her child like friend, but she knew that Jin was needed in this situation, so she called him up. In about fifteen minutes the black haired doctor was there and in action. Kat was taken to the clinic as the three discussed what had happened and what the boys were there for originally.

"So she stumbled out her room and she fell, but you caught her, Gill?" Ash asked. Luke nodded vigorously as Gill slightly nodded. "Well then! Why don't we get to what you came here for!" Ash exclaimed, "Luke, I believe you wanted to have a movie night every Wednesday around Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch, so basically Moon Hill. And you Gill, do not want to?" Both boys sent each other death glares. Even for the friendly and child like, Luke, it was scary. "Yes." They hissed. Ash stifled a laugh watching the two boys. "And you two can't decide. Why don't you have a vote?" she asked.

Gill and Luke approved of the idea, but neither stopped glaring. So later that day the three had everyone on the island (except for Sue, Samson, Kat and Irene) in front of Town Hall.

The people could be heard asking questions and gossiping about Kat's condition. "Why are we all here?" Renee called out. Ash waved at Renee, for since they met they got along perfectly. "SHUTUP AND MAYBE THEY'LL TELL US!" someone screamed. Almost immediately everyone went quiet. "Thank you, Hamilton, for that wonderful way of making everyone quiet. Now, you are here today because there will be a vote going on," Ash calmly spoke. "Is it for the next mayor," Chloe asked, "because I vote Luke." Hamilton and Gill's jaws dropped.

"Yeah! I vote Luke!"

"Me too! Luke is fun!"

"YEAH! LUKE!"

Were just some of the things that could be heard from the crowd. Gill was currently scowling at the citizens of the island while Luke was doing the dance in the music video for Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Julius was trying his best to cover up the children's eyes, but was failing, seeing as how Chloe got on the stage and began copying Luke. Ash was on the floor laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and it was hard for her to get air. Hamilton on the other hand seemed like he was considering something. 'Luke is more fun like me, but Gill will keep things more…balanced, I think, on the island' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's P.O.V.<strong>

I knew I was unconscious. I knew Gill caught me then. Well, I at least think it was Gill. I, being me of course, thought that something was wrong. I know who that girl was. I've got to think. Wait. How can I think when I am unconscious? Suddenly the black darkness changed into something like…moonlight. I looked around to see a blanket set up not too far away from me. The moon was high in the sky, too. I walked towards the blanket and sat down. The view from this particular spot was beautiful. I didn't seem to notice the presence behind me.

"Come on, Kat. Up." I heard. I turned my head slightly to see Gill. "Gill! What are you doing!" I declared as I got up. For the first time, I saw him smile. It was…how do I describe it? Let's just say he should smile. A lot more. "Whatever. Come on. I'll take you home." Gill said, walking ahead of me. "Wait up!" I began running towards him and eventually caught up.

We talked about the night and other things we found interesting. Which included the Sakura Shell. Which led me to think about the time I met Gill which was, what? Two days ago? Which made me think. Why didn't I want to remember my memory? "We're here," he softly whispered. "Why are you whispering?" I gave him a confused look. If I'm not mistaken, I thought I just saw him blush. Gill? Blush? Okay. Wait. I'm not wearing my regular clothes. I'm wearing a green sweater with matching earmuffs. A fluffy scarf was wrapped around my neck and I was wearing long pants that were warm. I looked around and I noticed snow. A snowy night in the middle of Spring? I have to know the date.

"Gill, what is the date?" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him. "It's Winter…2." he whispered the last part. "WINTER?" I shouted in alarm. He took a step back, surprised by my outburst. "Y-yeah. Winter 2. My…birthday." He whispered again. I immediately went over to him. "Your birthday?" I asked, getting closer to his face to inspect if he was lying. He nodded, blushing immensely. "I'm glad I have that effect on you." I said, brushing my bangs out of my face. "What effect?" he asked while he sat down on the chair on the porch. "The one that makes you blush so much!" I happily exclaimed, causing him to blush even more. And then the scene changed. It was complete darkness again. Blackness. I didn't understand. I wanted to know what he would've said back! GO BACK YOU STUPID NIGHT THING!

I saw something in the distance as I thought that. I gasped. It was…pink. KILL IT! KILL IT, I SAY! I ran forward towards it to see that it was…Yolanda? I looked a little closer to see Ash and Luke and Owen and everyone else. Ash was in a long white dress. She looked beautiful with the way her blonde hair was put up into the cute bun. Luke was right next to her in a suit. It was opened and showed the shirt under it. He wasn't wearing a tie, but a bow instead. It was slightly tilted to the right. That's when I realized what was happening. Ash and Luke were getting…married.

Simon walked up with a camera. I was with him and Gill was, too. We stood behind Simon along with two little kids. One had black hair while the other had blonde hair that looked like Gill's. The blonde kid turned around to show blue eyes. Deep blue eyes. That kid was a girl. The other one turned around, too. This one was a boy and his black hair had a little curl to it like Gill's did. His eyes were icy blue and were hiding behind some glasses. Both were wearing dress clothes and were adorable. And both were the spitting image of Gill. The girl looked extremely hyper and the boy didn't. The girl decided to push the boy and she ran away, laughing, while the boy chased her. And then right when Simon clicked on the camera, the two ran right in front of it. Gill and I immediately stomped over to them and began scowling. Why me, too? The kids were obviously Gill's, so why did I come? That's when I noticed something. There was a ring on my finger. A RING! I WAS STINKIN MARRIED? NO WAY JOSE! I'M TOO YOUNG!

"Stop freaking out about it! You're being a stupid little mortal!" a girl said, walking towards me, then stopping to look at the kids. She had silver hair and a black witch outfit on. She even had the hat! She looked at me to reveal that she was really pale and she had ember eyes. "You can call me Witch or Witch Princess if you please. Or if you want you can call me by my real name, Vivi." Vivi said, motioning to herself. "My name is Ka-," "I know! Now I bet you're wondering how I know and why I am here!" she exclaimed, cutting me off. _Rude much? _"Um…ye-," "I KNOW! I'm here because Wizzy ain't helping you with nothin! So I'm gonna be your fairy god witch!" she explained, cutting me off again. "Can I ask something?" I asked and she nodded, "Why do I have a wedding ring on there and who are those kids?" Right when she was about to answer some guy appeared, putting his hand over her mouth. "Hello…my name is Gale. Please excuse…Vivi. I'm afraid you will…have to figure out…later." He explained and then everything disappeared. Vivi, Gale, Yolanda, As, Luke, Gill, those kids, and it was dark. Again.

But this time I saw a light above me. I reached up ward and touched it, pulling my self up after. As I made my way through I found myself waking up. I looked around and found Irene entering the room with some tea and soup. "It seems you're awake, now," she said.

"Yeah. I had a…weird dream."

"Oh really? You can talk to Jin about that. Gill visits him every week to talk to him and get his medications."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Right before I was going to say something else I heard an explosion of laughter outside. I leaned up a little and looked outside. Gill was laying on the ground on his stomach. His face was pressed against the concrete. Luke and Chloe were above him doing strange dances. Gill's head lifted up to reveal that he had a bloody nose. I gasped as I watched him glare at the villagers and then stomp back to his house.

Despite Irene trying to get my to stay and rest I left the clinic. And where I went is pretty obvious, isn't it? I went to Gill's house. I tapped on the door. When it didn't answer I began knocking pretty hard. Finally the door opened to Gill. He had cotton balls stuffed up his nose and he had the deadliest glare on his face. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the clinic." He growled. Why was he talking like that? Didn't we agree to be friends yesterday? "I saw what happened. I-I wanted to see if you were o-okay." I said, lowering my head as if I was in trouble. I peeked up through my bangs to see that his expression had softened. "Well…um…thanks, I guess. But you should really be in the…uh…clinic." He stuttered, his cheeks getting redder with each word. I giggled. "No need to blush, Gill. We're friends right?" I asked playfully. "Friends…I don't have a lot of them…" Gill mumbled. My face became serious. "What? But isn't Luke your friend?" I asked. "Not really…We're sort of jealous of each other. His mother lived a lot longer than mine. And he wishes his dad was more fun like mine which obviously, my father is NOT fun." He explained as we began walking around.

His voice sounded weird with those cotton balls, so I stopped in front of him and pulled them out of his nose, throwing them in the nearest trashcan. "No-," he tried to protest, but I had already done it. "Look. It isn't bleeding anymore!" I exclaimed poking his nose. He backed away from me, probably hoping I wouldn't touch him again. "Come on! I can see the kitty!" I squealed after I noticed we were at the church grounds. He looked at me quizzically before I ran off. He walked slowly behind me. By the time he got there all the animals were playing with me.

"Come on, Gill!" I shouted at him. "No. You need to go back to the clinic," he said shaking his head, " you're sick." I scoffed and stood up, flexing my biceps. He just turned around and began walking away. I waved bye to the animals and followed him.

* * *

><p>"GILLY! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" we heard someone squeal. By the look on Gill's face, it was most likely his nightmare. That is when I saw it. The brat. She made her way over to us and ignored my presence. "You wanna go on a date?" she asked. Ow. My stomach tightened into that knot again. He shook his head and walked ahead of her. I just stayed in the same spot. "But Gilly! Whyyyyyy?" she whined.<p>

"Because, Luna, you are too short. You just aren't my type." He would say each time she would ask. I eventually walked to the clinic, leaving Gill to work it out with the girl. Didn't he call her Luna? I'm gonna guess that is her name. When I walked into the clinic I saw the time. 2:50 p.m. OH CRAP! I bolted out of there as Irene yelled at me again. Luke and Chloe were still dancing and Ash was trying to get some of the towns people to calm down. Most people had left, though.

Right when the town clock or whatever dinged because it turned three, I stepped inside the building. "Hello! This is Sonata Tailoring!" an old woman spoke. I looked at her. She looked so nice! "You must be Kat," she spoke, "Just fill out this paper!" She then handed me a paper. I grabbed a pen and began filling it out.

_Name: Kat Marie Dare_

_DOB: Winter 13_

_Age: 21_

_History: I ROCK._

_Family:_

_Why Do You Want This Job: I like clothes._

That was easy and short. I walked over to the lady and she looked at it. "You rock…no family…and you like clothes." She said. I nodded my head happily. "You're hired! My name is Shelly. You should meet my grandchildren. I'm sure you'd get along with them perfectly!" Shelly said. Just then, Luna walked in the room. Her face scrunched up when she looked at me. "What are _you _doing here?" she spat. "I work here, brat." I answered. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Shelly in astonishment. "You hired _her, _grandma?" This time my jaw dropped. Shelly was her grandma? Goddess! This is gonna be one of my most hated jobs! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as funny, I know. I'm not in the funny mood right now. I've been letting it out at school.** **Which was yesterday. I let all my funny out yesterday. Sorry. AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! This poll is very important to this story for later chapters. Please vote on it for the future chapters.  
><strong>

**~Kat:3**


	5. Chapter 5: High School Never Ends

**A/N: Hey! I still feel stupid. But I went to the fair in my town. I went on lots of dizzy rides and I never threw up. I wish I did, though...You'll never beleive what happened! I ran into my friend and we went on a ride and he threw up on a little girl! I think the kid deserved it. She insulted me. Well, I'm gonna put what song I'm listening to when I write the authors note from now on. And the word count.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon or it's Characters. If I did, I'd make it possible for people's OC's to be in the game. I own my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash. I also do NOT own the song High School Never Ends.  
><strong>

**Word Count: 2,514(I feel like a LOSER!)**

**Song: Know your Enemy by Green Day(I find this song VERY funny.)**

* * *

><p>Why me? WHY? Out of everyone who lost their memory, still a three year old on the inside, and dreams to be TWO things, do I have to work with Ms. Pink Hair over there? I tapped my fingers on the counter impatiently. Little Luna was sitting on a table just kicking her legs while her sister(who I learned is nothing like Luna in anyway and is quite nice, yet shy), Candace, was sewing a new design. Candace was a really pretty girl. She had sapphire blue eyes, a little deeper shade of blue than her sister's icy blue orbs. Candace's hair is blue, which I find a little funny because Luna's is pink and pink and blue are like opposites of each other. And Luna and Candace are sort of exact opposites. Shelly walked into the room and motioned for the three of us to go sit at the table that Luna was already sitting at.<p>

"So, as you know, Kat will be working with us from now on," Shelly said motioning to me before continuing, "The job positions will change now that we have more help. Candace and I will be sewing the designs and you, Luna, will be working at the counter. Kat, you will be drawing designs." Luna and mine jaws dropped. "What?" Luna choked out, "Newbies work at the counters! I've been working here forever!" Luna protested. I couldn't find my voice. No. Way. Was I already getting a promotion? Change my old thought about this place! I love it! "From what I see Luna, you don't do your job and you slack off. The job at the counter doesn't really make you have to do much. It seems you would like it, dear." Shelly explained. Luna's mouthed closed. She seemed like she was considering it. After a moment she nodded. "Candace, Kat, do you two agree to this?" Candace and I nodded. I heard the bell chime. We all looked over to see Maya and Kathy walk in. "Hello! Welcome to Sonata Tailoring!" I said enthusiastically after hopping up from the table. Kathy smiled and waved. Maya didn't seem to realize I said anything, but she did notice my lunchbox on the counter. "Is there anything you would like to buy?" Luna asked as she too got up. Kathy's face turned into a worried look. She must've heard from Ash(Ash, Kathy, and Renee have all become quite close to each other) that Luna and I don't get along well.

I gave her a reassuring face. I've made it one of my goals to try and become friends with this pink haired demon. That wasn't very friendly of me, now was it? I saw Kathy's face lighten up and she answered Luna, "I'd like to help arrange the clothes again. Maya wants to buy something." Kathy headed over to Candace and Shelly to try and figure out what to help with. I snapped my fingers in front of Maya's face. "Huh? Oh, hey Food Buddy! I came here to buy a new version of this outfit! Chasey accidentally spilled his orange juice on it. After that he took the cup and buried it and made a funeral with it!" she happily told me. My eye slightly twitched. That's…perfectly normal. Isn't Chasey that guy that I accidentally ran into at the church grounds? I guess I'll just have to meet him, face to face, not yelling face to growling face. Luna showed Maya some outfits like her normal waitress dress. I walked over to the table and grabbed a paper and pencil. I began sketching the design.

I'm the sketcher! Sketcher. That would be a cool name! I like it. No, I LOVE it. "Kat! Can I talk to you?" Luna shouted. I groaned, but I went. "Yes?"

"Grandma told me to tell you that you don't have work on Saturday and Sunday and festival days. It isn't fair. You don't have to work that whole time! The only days I get off are festivals and Sundays!"

"It's okay! Umm…on Sunday you can come join Ash, Kathy, Selena, Maya, and I when we go swimming at the beach! Candace, you can come, too!" I told them, trying to be friends. I don't really need another pink haired enemy. Luna's face brightened up. "Really? And Candy?" she asked. Was she asking about candy or someone named Candy. She must've seen my confused face so she explained, "Candy is Candace. I call her that." I smiled and nodded. Luna hugged me tightly and then said, "Thanks! I bet we're gonna be close buds!" With that said I hugged her back and then I heard the town bell thing ring. "Closing time!" Luna happily said. I waved to her and Candace. They waved back and I left.

I thought I might as well visit the bar, so I did. I opened the door to see Selena dancing happily, Kathy serving Luke and Owen, Hayden barking orders at a boy in the back, and Craig(Met him a while ago. He isn't very nice.) gulping down a drink. "Hurry on, Kat." I heard from behind me. I turned my head a little to see Dale and Hamilton. I smiled and walked ahead. Both men took a seat at the table Craig was at and Kathy headed over to them, waving at me as she passed by. I took a seat next to Luke and Owen. "Hey Kat!" Luke shouted in my ear. Ow. I thumped his head then I noticed Owen. He looked drunk. With that look on his face he looked like a freaking rapist! Immediately I stood up and sat a stool near Hayden. "What's up, Hayden?" I asked. He didn't answer, though. All he did was hand me a coconut cocktail. "Umm…thanks?" I said, but it sounded like a question. "It is on the house." someone said from next to me. Jeez! What is it with people sneaking next to me or behind me? I turned this time to find Gill and that guy that was in the back.

The guy had strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes. He was quite cute, too. "Which one of you said that? You know how many times I've had people come up behind me today?" I asked them. "Two." STALKER! STALKER! I HAVE A STINKING STALKER! "No, I'm not a stalker. I am Chase Cooke." The other guy said. MIND READER! MIND READER! A PERSON READ MY MIND! "Kat, just, please stop." Gill asked. I looked at him quizzically. "You've been yelling stalker and mind reader for the past few minutes." He explained. What? I was yelling? Oops! I saw Selena bring out some kind of TV thing and a microphone. "KARAOKE!" I screamed. Gill and Chase covered their ears. "Heh-heh! Sorry!" I told them. Then it clicked in my mind. Gill should sing! With Luke.

"Yes, Kat! It is Karaoke! Who wants to do first?" Kathy and Selena yelled. No one raised their hand. "I have and idea! We should all make Gill and Luke go up there and sing!" I shouted. Gill's face changed from cool and collected to pure terror and he spit out his cocktail. "What?" he shouted. Luke already was on the stage, holding a microphone. I grabbed Gill's arm and pulled him up there, then putting a microphone in his hand, too. "Okay! Kathy, Selena! Let's pick out the best song for them!" I told them. We smiled devilishly and began picking the song.

"We've got it!" Kathy shouted. "High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup." Selena and I said in unison. Luke smiled then yelled, "YEAH! I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Selena walked over and started the beat. I turned on the TV thing and the lyrics popped up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bold is LukeItalic is Gill/Bold and Italic are both)**

"**Four years and you think for sure!"**

"**But that's all you've got left to endure!"**

"**All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks!"**

"_So superficial, so immature."_

"_And then when you graduate, you take a look around and you say 'HEY WAIT! This is the same place where I just came from I thought it was over, all that's just great!"_

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex!"_

"**Who's got the money! Who gets the honeys! Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess!"**

"**And you still don't have the right look! And you still have the same old friends! Nothing changes, but the faces, the names, and the trends! High School Never Ends!"**

**_"Uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! HEY! Uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! Uh uh uh oh! HEY!"_**

"_Check out the popular kids. You'll never guess what Jessica did. How did Mary Kate loose all that weight? And Katie had a baby, so I guess Toms straight."_

"_And the only thing that matters, is climbing that latter. Still care about your hair and the car you drive? Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35!"_

"_Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen! Bill Gates, captain of the chess team, Jack Black, the clown! Brad Pitt, the quarter back!"_

"_**Seen it all before, I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"**_

"**The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dress and who's having sex!"**

"_Who's on the drugs and who's in the club and who's throwing up before they digest?"_

**"And you still don't have the right look! And you still have the same old friends! And you still listen to the same old shit as you did back then!"**

"_**High School Never Ends!"**_

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to do the rest)**

* * *

><p>I burst into fits of laughter after the song. I never thought Gill would actually do it! He angrily stomped off the stage as Luke started to do the dance to Super Bass. Owen, Hamilton, Chase, Hayden, Kathy, Selena, and I were laughing our heads off. Gill sat down and slammed some money down on the counter. "Blueberry cocktail." He simply said. In a couple minutes it was sitting in front of him. He gulped it down in one sip. I sat down next to him. "You weren't that bad, Gill." I told him, patting his back. All he did was glare. At a wall. I turned to Hayden, "I'll have what he's having." I then placed down at least 300G. In a few minutes mine was there, too. I tried gulping it down like Gill did, but I failed terribly. As a matter a fact I spilled it on my shirt. I heard Gill chuckle. He wasn't looking at me, so I guess it wasn't by me. I looked at his face. He…was asleep. How did he fall asleep without falling over. Uh oh. He's falling. "EEP!" I squeaked before I fell over. Gill fell on me. Of course! This brightened up my day PERFECTLY.<p>

* * *

><p>After a little bit, the bar was closed. How long was I there? Well anyways, Kathy kicked me out(which sucked by the way). I started on my way back home. The whole time I couldn't help, but looking at the moon. It was so big and round and pretty and just…just beautiful. And then I remembered the dream I had a few days ago when I was in the clinic. That was the most interesting thing I ever dreamed. I saw the entrance to the farm and I tried to go there, but it was like I wasn't in control. I kept on moving towards Flute Fields. I kept on trying to turn around and go home, but noooooooooo! I couldn't! Eventually I made it to Flute Fields and then I went inside of Fugue Forest! Why would I do this? Is something wrong with my brain? And I kept on going through the forest. Branches hit my face and I got a few cuts on my stomach. Finally I was in control of my body again. I looked around the place I was at. There was a mushroom shaped house ahead of me and a swamp around it. There was a bridge and you'll never believe what I did. I walked across it. Am I stupid? Or retarded? Because I <em>know <em>something is wrong with me. I went ahead and knocked on the door. "FINALLY! You're here! I almost fell asleep!" I heard from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a woman. She looked like the one in my dream. "Hey! It's me! Vivi!" she happily told me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. I looked around and found the man from the dream, too. "Gale, right?" I asked, pointing at him. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, Kat! Do you know why you're here?" Vivi asked, handing me some kind of drink. I looked at it and felt cautious. I mean, she dresses like a freaking witch! She must've read my mind because she answered, "It is just coffee! Jeez, it's not like I'm gonna poison Castanet's only hope!"

"W-what? Only h-h-hope?"

Vivi and Gale's eyes widened. "You'll understand in a little bit. Just listen." Gale told me. He then looked at Vivi as if he was waiting for her to start. "OH! Well, Kat, you are here because of the Harvest Goddess! Before the Goddess tree started dieing I was there. She told me that soon, someone would come and they'll save the island." Vivi easily spoke, like it wasn't a big deal. "Why do you think it is me? Ash is there, too!" I tried to tell them. "We tried connecting with Ash. It didn't work. But, if you want this island to be saved again, then you two have to work together!" a small voice yelled. I squeaked and looked around to find a little flying thing. It had green hair and was wearing a little orange suit. "AWWWW! YOU'RE ADORABLE!" I screamed, lunging at it. "Eww. Finn is NOT adorable." Vivi protested. "That is mean Vivi! You know I'm beautiful." The little fairy thing said. "Sorry, but…um…what is going on? And who- no _what _are you?" I asked, pointing at the fairy. "I'm Finn! The Harvest Goddess sent me off with the last of her powers to find you and Ash!" the fairy explained. I curled up into a little ball and began rocking back and forth. "This is all a dream. This is all a dream. This is all a dream…" I was mumbling. And pretty soon, I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeeey! Heh heh! If you've never heard High School Never Ends, I advise you to listen to it. The song is hilarious! Remember the poll on my profile! If you reveiw you get Luke's famous bear hug! Please. I like reviews.**

**~Kat:3**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about last week...I was having, like, a REALLY bad week. I couldn't get this one done because of that. This one is shorter, too, because I had another one. I cried at school and at home because of the stuff that happened. So I'm sorry this one is so short!**

**Word Count: 1,418**

**Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I own my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered opened, but quickly closed due to something wet hitting my eye. I sat up to be…head butted. I looked at what I head butted with, which was…a COW! "MOO MOO! Come here and give me a huggie!" I squealed before sitting up and hugging it. Its coat was really soft and it was brown, too! I could tell it was still a calf though. And then, I wondered what that wet stuff was that hit my eye. And then, I realized it was either two things. Either that cow slobbered on me or it pissed on me! FREAKING DAMN IT! I froze when I heard a chuckle and I turned, slowly. I saw that Chase guy. "What are you laughing at?" at growled. He just smirked and turned around, "You wouldn't want to know." I stomped over to him. "Tell meeeee!" I whined. He groaned and smacked his head before slowly letting it slide down his face, "First off, you were found asleep in front of Horn Ranch. Second, You slept there for fourteen hours. Third, a cow just peed on your face." Immediately all my attention was put into the last sentence he said before I ran off screaming and jumping into the river that was near the water wheel thing.<p>

I felt the cold water soak my clothes and hair. It was quite refreshing and I actually wanted to do it again! I got out of the water and began running again before something or _someone _stopped me. I turned around to see none other than the fashion/jewel guy, Julius. "What are you doing? You're getting your beautiful outfit all dirty! And when I say beautiful I mean it! I am Julius, after all!" he scowled. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms and started to pout like I was a toddler. Julius just let out a laugh and then said, "As cute as a child!" I know, I am not child like. Okay, maybe a little.

Kat, we ALL know what you're trying to say here already!

Oh, _you're _back.

Is that supposed to be insulting me, because I don't _feel _insulted!

SHUDDAP!

How about you!

You know what! I'm kicking you out of this head! Go live in Luke's brain or something! Don't ever come back! And I'm keeping the kids!

FINE!

FINE!

By the time I was done arguing with my 'conscience' Julius and Chase were LONG gone. I sighed and started on my way home from Flute Fields, all alone. On my way I couldn't help, but notice there was ANOTHER beach. And of course, I ran over to it. I found seaweed and other crap, but no Sakura shells. Oh, man! I left the beach and made my way home. As I was doing so, I noticed Ash and Luke. Luke was up in a tree and Ash was trying to get him down. It sucks for her because she doesn't know how to climb them. HA HA! In your face! I'm still shorter, though, so I don't really have the right…HOLY SHIT! I'M TURNING INTO SOME POETIC CHICK! If only I could stop changing. I like things the way they were. I stayed in my 'I think for a long time and nothing can snap me out of it' mode.

I passed the farm land and went to Harmonica town. I continued going on and I could see Jin and Anissa holding hands. I looked farther past them and saw Maya and Chase arguing through the Inn's window. I noticed Kathy helping Owen home and Colleen and Jake sitting together on the dock. I couldn't help, but feel lonely. I eventually made my way to the church grounds. Now that I think of it, I never met the priest or whatever you call him.

I entered the church and I couldn't help but awe at the scene. It was beautiful. I went on forward and took a seat in the middle of the isle. Yeah, on the floor. Two people were in here. One with blue hair and one with purple. Purple was Mira. That chick that works with Julius, I think. The blue haired one reminded me of Luke. Like, seriously, the guy had YELLOW eyes and BLUE hair. What other person on Castanet has that color of eyes and hair? I don't know who else does. So of course I sat up and walked over to the man and asked, "Are you Luke's brother?" He didn't seem very happy with that question. "Lucas is a nice boy and all, but no. I'm at least seventeen years older than that boy." WHOA! THIS DUDE IS THAT OLD? LUKE IS, LIKE, TWENTY THREE YEARS OLD! "Luke is twenty three years old or something. So you are…FORTY?" I shouted! HE WAS FORTY? But he didn't have wrinkles! The man nodded. "I'm Perry. Nice to meet you." He told me. Did NOT see that coming. I cracked a smile and walked over to Mira. She gave me a sad smile. "What's up with you?" I said without thinking. "My husband…" she murmured. "WHOA! JULIUS IS YOUR HUSBAND?" I screamed in alarm.

"No, no, no! I have a late husband." She said, shaking her hands. "He is late for meeting you here?" She was still sad, but I could tell she found me amusing. "No, Kat. He died a year ago."

My eyes widened in shock. Mira hung her head low and I did the same. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. I wish I knew what happened to my family.

"Was it your fault?"

"Huh?" I looked up at her. I shook my head and she smiled and then continued, "He died from a disease. Same with many of the residents here." She explained. "Oh… Well, who all died?" I asked, clamping my hands over my mouth after I realized what I had asked. "Well, for one, my husband. I miss him very much. Kathy's mother, Toby's parents, Chloe's parents, Owen's parents, Luke's mother, Bo's parents and little brother, Luna and Candace's parents, Calvin's little brother, Chase's step mother(his real mother died from a car wreck in the city), Jin's wife, Julius' parents, and the mayor's wife and daughter." My jaw dropped at all the lost lives of the people of Castanet. "Thanks for, you know, telling me this stuff…" I whispered. "It is okay, sweetie," Sweetie? Who calls me that? I'm a crazy. A loony, a psycho! Then she continued, "I'd better get back to work now." And with that she left.

**ooooXXoooo**

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Where the fudge is Kat? Stupid, ungrateful, jerk! I'm not talking to her when she gets back! If think about it, she didn't come home last night either… OH NO! W-what if she…got laid. OR EVEN WORSE! Broke into Yolanda's house! NOOOOOOOOO!

"CHOPPA MASTAAA!" I heard someone scream and there was a thump. "Who's there?" I screamed, jumping up and looking around frantically. There was no response. Then I saw a flash of blue outside the window. I growled and stomped out there to see all the plants I've worked sooooooo hard on to plant and water, squished! SQUISHED! All of them were flat! Just like pancakes! I looked around for the culprit of this crime. Right when I was about to give up, I heard the tree rustle. There. Right there.

I began running and jumped up the trunk of the tree and tried climbing it. I fell on the ground and hit my head. OWWWW! I heard a laugh from up in the tree. "Who's up there?" I called out and then continued, "If that's you, Kat, you better come down!" And then the culprit's head popped out from a certain patch of leaves. It was none other than the hot, blue haired dude, Luke. "Luke! Did you do that?" I screamed at him. He nodded and stuck out his tongue. I continued screaming at him and he just did things that insulted me. But then, after I screamed for about an hour at him, he looked past me and said, "Kat!" I turned to where he was looking and he was right. Kat was leaving the farm, heading towards Harmonica Town. We called out her name, but she didn't even look like she heard it. She just kept walking. Well, stuff happens, I guess.

When I turned back around I saw Luke running, like, really fast towards Flute Fields.

**"LUKE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY! GOTTA GET TO WORK ON THE NEXT ONE!**

**~Kat**

**"Pssssst! Over here! You! Yeah, you! Can you do me a favor? If so, can you review? It doesn't have to be this story, it can be ANY story! Like maybe one without any reviews! I bet it'll make that author happy! Come, on! I know there are a lot of you out there reading this! Make an author feel appreciated like how you guys make me feel appreciated when you review!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Chase's StD and Fright!

**A/N: YELLO! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had family ove r and then it was my brother's birthday and all this stuff! It SUCKED. I have TONS of homework(lol I'm WAY over exaggerating. I only have two or three sheets). Well, I DO have to write down a WHOLE bunch of notes for tomorrow in S.S. and Science. Then I have to do Math. I have a substitute and she was my old math teacher, from, like, last year and she gives out treats and stuff, but eh. She ain't that nice. My friend and I have a project which is a CLAYMATION of the Loch Ness monster to finish up. SO STUPID. Seriously, he kept on giggling so stupid, every time we took a picture. I wrote the paper and made the power point, too. He made the figures for the claymation, though, sooooooo...yah. We're presenting it tomorrow. And the title of this chapter was shortened. The real name is _Chase's Scared to Death and Fright!_  
><strong>

**Word Count: 1,828(lol SO not my best)**

**Song: Thunder by Boys Like Girls(I LOVE this song, sooooooooooooooo much)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I DO own, though, my OC, Kat, and my cousin owns her OC, Ash.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash raced through the fields chasing the bluenette. Her own blonde hair being pushed back by the wind. The same with the bluenette, who was laughing. And then out of no where, a head of a dead human or zombie or something human like, fell in front of Ash and she screamed, "HOLY F$#%ING SHIT!" Luke stopped and raced toward her to look at what she was screaming about. Luke then, too, started screaming at a higher pitch than Ash. And when they heard laughter and giggles from a nearby bush, they stomped over, knowing well enough who did it.<p>

Ash stuck her face in the bush and yelled like a monster causing the three children to scream. "WHAT THE HOBO?" the blonde haired boy screamed. The boy is also known as Taylor, brother of the wise Anissa and son of the cranky couple, Craig and Ruth. Paolo, the cousin of Toby just sat there with a huge smile across his face and Chloe, the one Kat claimed to be the most adorable thing ever, had a horrified look on her face. The three kids climbed out of the bush and turned their attention to Ash. "I see Kat taught you some new ways to use hobo in a sentence, Taylor." Ash sighed, palming her face when Taylor nodded vigorously.

"WHO WANTS TO FIND KAT?" Luke screamed. The sudden outburst by the boy made Ash jump. She nearly forgot the boy was there due to him being so quiet. All three of the children rose their hands and started chatting about it. Then when Luke stood up, ready to tell what would happen, Ash caught her breath and made a break for it. She really didn't want to be a part of it. She zoomed across the bridge and past the beach. When she looked behind her, it was obvious that the four were chasing her. She stopped in front of her farm and jumped in the bush.

She watched them run by. She felt safer hiding in the bush and began thinking. 'Did I name this farm? I don't think I did…' she thought. 'Maybe I should talk to Hamilton or Gill about it. Wait, not Gill. Gill is too…uh…I guess mean and anti-social. Hamilton, definitely!' she continued thinking and getting more and more comfortable in the spot she was in the bush.

And then, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kat walked out of the church and looked around. The ocean's waves were crashing against the cliff. She noticed the stairs that led to the mine cart. She walked down them and was going to get in the mine cart, but she noticed another flight of stairs. She changed her destination to whatever was down there. The soft clanking of her boots could be heard and she went down the steps.<p>

_Clank, clank, clank._

She was surprised to see a gravestone when she got to the bottom. It was none other than a graveyard. And the only other person there was, none other than, Gill Hamilton. Kat hid behind a bush and watched him. He had a sad look on his face and he had his hands wrapped around a flower. A lavender flower. 'MY FAVORITE!' Kat thought. Kat popped out of the bush, scaring Gill and screaming, "GIMME! MINE! GIMME!" He looked at her like she was an evil animal and then, he threw a rock. Hitting her right in the forehead. She fell over, unconscious.

Gill watched her fall over and a worried look came over his features. Immediately. He ran over and began dragging her up the stairs because, well, he wasn't strong enough to carry her. Every time her head hit another stair he became more and more worried, but he continued to go until he got back on the Church Grounds.

He then began dragging her again down the path and then up the stairs and into his house. He used as much of his strength to place her on his couch. You see, it wasn't because Kat was heavy, it was because Gill was weak. The poor boy was a workaholic who NEVER took a break to exercise or anything except for the day he would usually visit his deceased grandmother and mother, Hamilia and Mary. Which was today.

He covered up Kat in a blanket before going to the kitchen to make her some tomato soup. Every now and then Hamilton would walk right by the couch, not even noticing Kat. When Hamilton finally noticed Kat, was when Gill was stuffing a spoonful of tomato soup in her mouth. "Gilly! No! Stop trying to inject your blood into your mother's dead body! She is gone! Stop trying to bring her back!" was what Hamilton first shouted. When he realized it was Kat…well, his reaction was much different. "WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED AND GET KAT PREGNANT?"

Gill's jaw had dropped. Like, literally, it was on the floor. Then Gill had a little fit about…that…which ended in Hamilton telling Gill how children are made. The whole conversation stopped when they heard Kat, "I gotta feeling this potato is gonna be yummy…Tonight's the night…let's live it on…I got my potato…Don't smash it or I'll kill you!" The two men sat and stared in terror listening to her sing in her sleep(Well, actually Hamilton was dancing on the table in only briefs because he stripped, but you don't want to know that, do you? WAIT! Oops!).

When Gill had enough he walked over to the closet, pulled out a blanket, and covered Hamilton with it in order to cover him up. Gill had had enough of his father stripping and dancing in public places. He was NOT going to let the fat man ruin his only place of peace.

Gill took Hamilton by the shoulders and led the short, fat man to his room. When Hamilton was in there, Gill locked the door from the outside to make sure the man didn't get out. After that, Gill continued to stuff tomato soup in Kat's mouth. She almost choked once or twice, but Gill didn't let that happen because he head butted her stomach each time(lol poor Kat). Gill really didn't care if she got some bruises. It was his job for her to wake up ALIVE, not dead.

Finally Kat's eyes fluttered open when Gill made contact with her stomach for the sixteenth time. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?"

"Making you not choke."

"NO! YOU WERE RAPING ME! STICKING YOUR FINGER OR ANY OTHER BODY PART INSIDE SOMEONE'S BELLY BUTTON IS RAPING THEM!"

"No it's not."

"YAH-HUH!"

"Yah-huh?

"YAH!"

"Um…okay."

"YAH, OKAY!"

And with that, our dear Kat stomped out of the Hamilton's house and then their property. And like that, Kat continued on to HER house, where no one, but Ash Haus, her best friend, could bother her.

* * *

><p>As Kat's feet stepped inside the house, she sighed and plopped down on the couch, only to find…a little boy scream. Kat screamed, too. And then three other voices join in.<p>

"AHHHHHH!"

After about a minute, they all stopped and looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Luke, Chloe, Paolo, and Taylor were all inside of Kat and Ash's house, waiting for Ash to come back. The five continued their giggle fit until they heard a scream outside. Luke rushed out of the house, while Kat escorted the kids inside the bathroom to hide. Kat then locked the kids in there and followed Luke.

All that was there, was Ash and Luke. Ash had a horrified look on her face while Luke had an amused one. Kat looked at what they were seeing to see Bo. Lying on the ground. Naked. Thankfully, he was on his stomach. "HE IS ZONKED OUT, MAN!" Luke screamed.

All Kat could do was giggle at the boy. When she saw Chase coming from Harmonica Town for most likely his lunch break, she hid with Luke and Ash behind a bush.

* * *

><p>As Chase normally did, he walked from Brass Bar to his house, to make himself a nice, tasty lunch. He could taste the oranges and other ingredients he would use- No wait, he could practically <em>hear<em> the ingredients. As he passed by the new ranch, which happened to be flourishing, he couldn't help but notice that most of the crops were dead. Like, flattened out. Someone had killed them. And he also noticed that the door to the house was opened. In fear that something happened to the two new girls, Chase quickly made his way to the house.

Before going inside, he slightly knocked on the door, causing it to creak open. When no one answered he called out in a faint voice, "Is anyone there?" Still no answer. He walked inside, taking about fifteen steps. As soon as he was far enough away from the door, it closed on him, leaving the man in complete darkness. All the blinds were closed and covered by curtains while all the lights were off. Putting his hands out in front of him, Chase made his way to a door. He knew for sure that the door he was at was not the way out, but he still jiggled the doorknob to open it. Locked. The boy sighed and turned around, attempting to find the front door again, but slipping on something, making a loud noise.

"EEEEEP!"

"Shhhh! Chloe, it's okay! I bet it's just Kat trying to scare us!"

"Yeah, what Paolo said. I doubt there is anything scary here."

Chase recognized one of the three childish voices to be Taylor, his young neighbor. The other two were most likely Paolo and Chloe, the island's other children. "Open the door, you three!" Chase called out to them. "Mr. Chase?" he heard Chloe ask.

"Yes! Now open the door!"

"We can't!"

"Why?"

"Cause Kat locked us in here!"

'Child rapist, much?' Chase thought about the blonde haired girl he had encountered earlier that day. Chase stood up and began feeling upon the walls. Finally, he found the light switch. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening, but when he did, he screamed and actually broke a few glasses. Right in the middle of the room, hanging by one foot with a rope, was Bo. Naked. And unconscious. Chase slowly slid down the wall to where he was sitting and clutching the area of skin over his heart. The door then burst open and the three adults walked in, giggling. "Wow, I love this game, Kat! We should definitely play it again!" Luke told the blonde. "Yah! Playing scare the Chase Cooke is so much fun!" she responded. Ash just sat down on her bed and laughed.

Chase ended up missing his lunch break because of the three sneaky adults. The three children, however, were forgotten about. And by the time Luke had left and the two girls fell asleep, the three children were still in there, calling out Kat's name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, I am going to include Hamilia. If you dun't know who she is, she is Gill's grandma. Who here has EVER played or seen a video of the graveyard in ToT, then you have probably seen that a grave stone says** **Hamilia**. **Hamilia is Hamilton's mother and she was the previous mayor before him. Mary is gonna be Gill's mom. Now, about Luke's mom, she WILL be alive. His parents are just gonna be divorced. Okay!**

**~Kat, "Don't you dare steal my cookie, bitch!"**


	8. Chapter 8:Zombies&Witches&Wizards&Crap:D

_**A/N: HEEEEEEEEY! I'm in a REALLY good mood, right now! I have a feeling my crush likes me back! He shows ALL the signs! EEEEEEEEEH! I SO HAPPY! I found this chapter the cutest one so far! It has Maya and Luke and Kat and Ash getting their own scenes and stuff! I so happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DUN'T OWN NO HARVEST MOON! I DO OWN KAT AND MY COUSIN OWNS ASH, OKAY!**_

_**Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**_

* * *

><p><em>It was simple. They were like oil and water. Unable to ever mix.<em>

_Kat licked the ice pop. She watched as the other children giggled and played, something she has never been able to do. She looked at the soccer ball in her lap. More than anything, did Kat Dare want friends, but sadly, she could never have them and only live off of her large imagination. A spark flickered in her eyes when they kicked their bouncy ball over the fence. "Hey! Can you, like, throw that over here?" one shouted. Kat would've replied, but never did. She never talked, so what was the point about having a voice? She forgot how talk. Her mother would most likely hit her if she did. So, Kat simply limped to the ball and threw it to them. "Thanks!"_

_She had tried. But in the end, it never worked out. Except for once. A girl, Kurien was her name, had invited her over. And for once she had fun, but the other children gave her looks. They knew she didn't belong there. She always wondered why it was never possible. Oh, how she wondered what it must be like to have friends. Someone you can just joke around and play with for whatever reason. Something she could never have._

_Kat waddled her way back to her spot on the grass and sat back down. She continued to lick her ice pop until it was gone. She heard the front door of her house open. "Hey Kat. Watching them again?" it was her brother, Exlo. The boy was a complete rebel. He was a skater with dark, dark blue hair, almost black, that went just above his shoulders and covered his eyes. The boy never showed his eyes, dues to their abnormal, yet evil color. Red. He was only kind to his sister, Kat. Well, also their little brother, a four month old child. Exlo sat next to Kat, patting her head. She showed him a large, toothy smile. It was something he could only see. It was only meant for her dear brothers, some who she knew had and will always care about her. Kat had tried many times before to show her mother and father the beautiful smile that her brothers saw everyday, but her parents always ignored her._

"_Exlo, are we a different kind from them? Like, a different species, maybe?" she had asked, the only words she had bothered to speak were those, actually. "I don't really know, Kat!" he would exclaim every time she asked. "I do know, that we are different from them, though! Trust me, we're unique. Whoever marries us sure are gonna be brave ones, huh?" Kat would always giggle at it, earning Exlo another smile._

"_KAT!" Suddenly Exlo disappeared, along with the kids from across the street. Gone. And slowly, the whole world around her started swirling into a deep, dark pit that led in to her house. A face appeared when it was nearly complete darkness. It was a woman, alright. She was gorgeous. Long flowing blonde hair that was put into a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. Kat found her amazing immediately. "Kaaaaaat, Kaaaaaaaaaat! Come, darling! Upsie daisies!" the words seemed to flow out of her mouth. Her voice was as smooth as silk, a melodic sound._

_Suddenly the image of the woman was sucked into the dark pit. And Kat was devoured by the black._

Kat shot up from the dream. She hadn't remembered anything from her past in what seems like ages and this was the one that seemed quite dear to her. "Kaaaaaaaat! Kaaaaaaat!" came soft quiet voices from somewhere in the house. At first, Kat though it was the woman, but that quickly changed when she heard a boy say her name, too. She waddled to the front door and checked outside. Just Ash trying to fix her ruined plants. She also checked around the house to find nothing. Finally, after giving up, Kat went to the restroom, jiggling the doorknob. As soon as the door opened, three little children ran out of the small space, screaming. Kat's face was horrified when they ran out the front door. She heard Ash's scream and then saw her run through the front door, closing and locking it behind her.

"What on earth did you do to them?" she asked(more like ordered).

"I, uh…heh…left them inside the bathroom all night…?"

* * *

><p>Luke yawned, stretching his arms high into the air. The boy had been cutting down trees all morning. He lost count of the lumber he got at about twenty-seven and did it just for fun. "Eh-hem!" someone coughed. Luke looked around, his gaze landing on the blonde haired nerd. Well, he was a nerd to Luke. "What's up, Gilly! What do you want? OH! I know! You want another singing duo with me! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! AND I FEEL FINE! Sing the rest!" Luke screamed. Gill sighed, slapping his fore head. "Luke…I'm not doing that. I need you to stop those…<em>things<em>…called children. They're running around like rabid animals. They seriously bit Mira and foam is coming out her mouth." Luke eyes widened. But the reaction from him after that was not what Gill expected. "BAHAHAHAHA! THAT SUCKS FOR THAT OLD HAG!"

"Luke! That is no way to speak for a situation like this!"

"You don't get it do you? These are all the signs of…of…of.."

"What are you waiting for? Tell me already!"

"Of…a zombie apocalypse!"

"Please, Luke, be serious."

"No, no, no! You don't believe me because you don't watch all the shows and play all the games like I do! I'm like a zombie expert, Gilly! These are the signs!"

"Huh? D-do you really think so?"

"Of course! Now the only way to stop it, is to take down all the weaklings and then go after the thing that started it!"

"Yeah!"

"No, Gill! Put more voice into it! YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

And with that, the two boys left to eliminate the small children and Mira. What they didn't know was that four certain someone's were watching them.

* * *

><p>"UGH! That blue haired one is ruining EVERYTHING! With that axe, he is going to take down the whole town! All the mortals are going to die!" Vivi complained to Gale. The wizard closed the spell book(one that he was really quite interested in) and walked to the silver haired girl. "He isn't going…to kill anyone, Vivi." He told her. Her amber eyes drifted from the crystal ball and met his bi-colored ones. "Are you sure? I mean, Sephia can't be freed if that idiot kills the heroines, right?"<p>

"I'm absolutely sure…why would Gilligan Alexander Hamilton…kill anyone of this town? The boy is too sane…and mature to fall for Lukas' pranks, Vivi." The woman sighed and stood up, "I hope you're right, Gale." With that, Vivi left the man's house and started to her hut in the Fugue Forest Swamp.

* * *

><p>"MAYA ABRIELLE WELLS! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yolanda screeched to the blonde. A squeak of surprise was heard before she showed in front of her grandmother. "Y-yes grandma?"<p>

Yolanda gave her a stern look. "Did you eat the newest batch of cookies and replace it with…those?" Maya's head turned in the direction of a plate filled with small black globs. Her face scrunched up in the sight of the things. Usually Maya could at least make things look nice, but she was in such a hurry, she didn't make it look nice and she thought that she even through in a few pieces of the leftover fish from last night. "Maya! Did you?" Yolanda repeated, her eyes narrowing at her.

Maya felt like she was being buried alive by the pressure. Like a thousand bricks were falling down on her. Her grandmother's glare was so menacing and well, to her, the scariest thing in the world. "Maya!"

"I did! Grandma, I'm sooooo, so, so, so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Maya broke down and fell on her knees, hands up like she was in prayer, but truly, she was pleading. Yolanda smirked, knowing the exact punishment. "I forgive you, dear. But, you still have your punishments."

"What? Oh no…you couldn't mean…"

"Oh, yes! No more night time snacks!"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T!

"I just did!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dun't know what to call this one...maybe it is a filler? The plot hasn't exactly had its time to rise, yet...:P And I am about to show the results to the poll on my profile! It is about That Wedding! Speaking of that, I'm probably going to update that tomorrow or Sunday.** **Now for We Must Escape High School, I've been having SERIOUS trouble with ch. 13. I was wondering if any of you would mind giving me some ideas? I might put a poll up later asking whether or not I should base some actions upon what happens at my school with my friends and I, okay? Please Review, Guys! I love all of you SOOOOO much! You guys have made me SO happy! I feel loved! This story has the EXACT same amount of favs and alerts as One Night! That is 8 alerts and 6 favs! It may not be much to you guys, but it means the WORLD to me! I can't wait to see your FANTASTIC reviews!**

***´¨`:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..*´¨`*Kat*´¨`:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..*´¨`***

_**I LUVZ YOU GUYS!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Crybaby and Rebel!

**A/N: HEEEEEYOOOOO! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, guys. First, I had writer's block, then I got lazy, and then Christmas. I got a Laptop and I just typed up this whole chapter today! It's pretty short, but I hope you like it anyways!**

**Maya, Gill, and Vivi: Kat AKA HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. She only owns Exlo, Kat, and Mitchel, while her cousin owns Ash.**

* * *

><p>"Asssssssssh! I caught one!" I called out. After I told her what I did to Chloe, Paolo, and Taylor, she made me go along with her to find them and take them home. When I asked her about her beloved crops, she said, "Who cares! I'm getting tired of trying to fix them, I'm probably just going to use the sickle on them and replant them! We have enough time, it is only Spring 10th!" So, in the end, here we are in Flute Fields, trying to catch these little demons. I had just got Paolo, who seemed to have calmed down.<p>

"Kay, that's great, now take him home! Ozzie is probably worried about him," Ash yelled, "And can you come over here real quick? There is something weird in the forest!" I grabbed Paolo's wrist and brought him with me over there. "What is it?" I questioned, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Look over there, is that Gill?" she whispered, pointing at a person with light blonde hair. "Probably. Why are you so interested, hmm? You like him?" I said slyly. "No, he has an axe, see? And didn't he say that he didn't like Luke? Luke always goes into Fugue Forest!" she explained. I thought about and vaguely remember Gill saying that he didn't like Luke. "Whatever, it's not like Gill is a crazy axe murderer. He's probably just trying to, you know, cut down a tree or something." I explained, shrugging and walking away with Paolo.

"Whatever you say, Kat." I heard Ash say.

"You know, I doubt Gill, the calm collected mayor's son is gonna kill anyone with an axe!" I shouted back, "Don't you agree Paolo?"

"Gill's mean." Was all he said before he ran ahead of me, seeing that Toby was fishing on the bridge. "Hey, Toby! Don't let him out of your sight!" I called out to. Suddenly, I heard Ash scream.

"Ash?" I yelled back, running over to the entrance of Fugue Forest. She was sitting down on the floor and her eyes were wide. "Kat, get away. Now." She muttered. "Why?" I asked. I heard a yell and looked behind me. Gill was standing there with a crazed look and an axe above his head.

"DUDE! STAY OFF THE COCKTAILS!" I screamed, pushing him back and running out of the entrance.

* * *

><p>My feet hit the gravel with each step I took. I didn't know where I was going honestly, but I ended up in Harmonica Town. Again. Why do I always come here? Well, anyways, I went into Town Hall to tell Hamilton that his crazed son just tried to kill me with an axe, but when I went in, Hamilton wasn't the only one there.<p>

"This is where you two boys will be staying. I've got some stuff to file, so I'll just have to find som- Ah, Kat!" Hamilton was saying until he spotted me. "Uh yeah…?" I asked, a bit confused. "Could you show these two boys around the island? This boy here is Exlo," Hamilton said gesturing to a boy with a white helmet and really dark blue hair, darker than Luke's, and I couldn't see his eyes because his bangs covered them. Hamilton continued, "And this one is Mitchel! They're brothers!" The other boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. "Uh…sure…" I responded before motioning for the two boys to come along.

Outside, I introduced myself. "Hey! I'm Kat! I moved here sixteen days ago with my best friend, Ash. I was looking for the three little kids of the island with her, but Hamilton's son, Gill, scared the living shit out of me because he tried to murder me and Ash with an axe and I ran over here from Flute Fields not long ago!" I explained. I guessed I said too much because I made Mitchel, who looked about seventeen, start to tear up and hide behind Exlo, who's mouth was hanging open a bit. "I'm sorry, did I freak you guys out? I tend to do that a lot…I'm sorry…Heh heh!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Uh…okay. That was a bit random. Anyways, can you get to showing us around?" Exlo said a bit coldly. "Yeah, w-we should get g-going!" I stuttered.

We walked to Sonata Tailoring and went inside. "This is Sonata Tailoring! I work here! Oh crap! I have work today, don't I?" I shouted, realizing what was going on. "Yes, you do and you're four hours late." Luna yelled from the table. She walked out, probably ready to yell at me, but she froze. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at Exlo and Mitchel.

"Them? They're new! They just moved here! Why are you acting like that? You like them? Hmm" I hummed. She glared at me and crossed her arms. "As if! That one looks like a…a rebel! And that one looks like a little crybaby!" She yelled pointing at them. "Look at who's talking! You look like a little Lolita and your mouth is quite big!" Exlo yelled back.

Luna gasped and put her hand over her heart. "Why I…I like you," Luna said, smiling, "The only person that talks back to me is Kat and that sort of makes sense, since her and I are frenemies. But you, I don't even know you and you talk back to me! That's pretty cool! What's your name? I'm Luna!" My jaw literally dropped. What. The. Hell. She hates me, but she likes him! Fine, she can be that way if she wants. Whatever! It's not like I care! I can annoy someone else! "Uh…okay…We gotta get going, nice to meet you." Exlo said awkwardly. I nodded and we all left and headed to bar.

* * *

><p>"This place here is my favorite shop in all of Castanet! This is Brass Bar!" I giggled, twirling around near the tables inside the bar. Exlo smiled and Mitchel walked around. "So…what do they sell here?" Exlo questioned.<p>

"You're seriously asking that, dude? It's a bar for Christ's sake!" I said a bit rudely. "I mean, what _kind _of bar. I don't want any certain seventeen year olds ending up in a bad place for them to be." Exlo responded making the person who he was talking about quite obvious.

"It's not _that _kind of bar! Nasty mind, much?" I yelled. Suddenly there was a crash and I heard Selena yell. "Ew! What the hell?" she nearly screamed. Mitchel was down on the floor, trying to wipe up a mess on the ground. "I-I'm sorry, m-miss…I-it was an a-a-accident, honest!" Mitchel explained quietly. "What happened?" I asked Selena.

"The kid ran into me while I was drinking my coconut cocktail." She explained.

"Coconut…cocktail…" I muttered, thinking about the delicacy. "Ew, Kat, you're drooling!" Selena exclaimed backing away from me, only to trip over Mitchel.

Mitchel gasped and jumped underneath the spot where she was supposed to land before she hit the ground. He caught her, thankfully.

I got back to my senses and saw their position. Selena had her head on Mitchel's shoulder and her eyes were shut tightly. Mitchel's whole face was red, including his ears. "Awwww! So cuuuute!" I squealed.

Exlo face palmed and took in a deep breath. "Hey Kat…didn't you say that the mayor's son tried to kill your friend and you? Well…where's your friend?" Exlo suddenly spoke up. I froze.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DID GILL KILL ASH? O0O THE WORLD WILL ONLY KNOW ONCE I TYPE IT UP AND POST IT HERE!**

**Peace, I love ya!**

**-Kat**


	10. Chapter 10: Hey, Sis!

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEY! I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIE! AND IT'S MORE THAN A THOUSAND WORDS! Actually, more than two thousand...YAY! :D**

**Gill, Vivi and Maya: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE DON'T OWN ANY HARVEST MOON AT ALL!**

* * *

><p>The only noise was Selena, who was screaming about Mitchel catching her. Exlo and I just stared at each other's eyes, well, his bangs for me. Anyways, I knew Ash was voted, 'Most likely to kill someone who ditched her' in her high school yearbook. I look at it from time to time.<p>

Exlo just stood there with a blank face. "Hey, uh, Exlo, do you and Mitchel wanna help me save Ash from Gill…?" I asked as if it were a normal situation. He nodded and waved at Mitchel, who hurriedly ran out the doors of the bar. "Hey, get back here! Come over her, you little midget!" Selena yelled, chasing after Mitchel. We heard a few ells outside before there was a loud splash. Exlo and I exchanged looks-I think- and ran outside.

Mitchel was in the water under the bridge and Selena was freaking out while she looked at him. Exlo found his way to the stairs and ran down them to help Mitchel up. Selena kept saying a string of apologies. I'm guessing she accidentally pushed him in there. Mitchel was soaking wet and shivering as Exlo led him up. "Hey, Selena, can you, you know, watch him for me until Kat and I get back?" Exlo asked. Mitchel looked at him, his face trying to turn into a scowl.

"I-I can take care of m-myself!" he protested as Exlo led him over to Selena. "I'll let you take care of yourself; you're just going to hang around the inn for a bit. And I'm sorry." Selena told him, leading him inside, leaving Exlo and I outside alone. "So…LET'S GO!" I screamed, fist pumping. He looked a bit startled, but quickly went back to normal when I ran away towards Flute Fields.

I heard him shouting behind me and I let out a giggle, but it was cut off when I tripped. Just my luck, too, since I was on concrete. My head slammed against the stone, face first. I felt myself slowly drifting away, everything around me getting darker. The last thing I noticed was Exlo running up to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour, renoncules, où deux allez-vous?" Ash's mom's tone rang throughout the room. I laughed, "Je ne suis pas une renoncule!" Ash looked between us. "You guys need to stop speaking French all the time." She said, rolling her eyes when we both laughed. "Mais c'est amusant, chérie!" her mom responded and I agreed by shaking my head. Ash sighed and grabbed the dolls we were coming to get in the first place. "Whatever. We're going to play dolls, not go anywhere. Come on, Kat!" I nodded and waved to Mrs. Haus.<em>

I was dreaming, I knew it. But the thing was, was that I was here. I'm watching my younger self, chat with Ash's mom, speaking French. Mrs. Haus waved back to younger me and Ash as we ran up the stairs. I followed myself and Ash.

_Ash grabbed a brown haired doll that looked like a Barbie and put her in a dress and I grabbed a regular one and put a t-shirt on it with some funky looking pants. Neither Barbie's had shoes, but we were both happy._

"_Nom de la mine est Arianne! Ce que vous appellerai votre du?" I asked Ash. _

I kept wondering why I was speaking French. Did I originally speak French and Ash eventually teach me English? Or did I know how to speak both and forget about French?

_The doorbell rang and Ash and I ran down stairs, me following. Mrs. Haus spoke with a man with shaggy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like mine._

"_Ich bin hier für meine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Katrina, ist sie hier?" he spoke in German._

I did a double take when smaller me sent a glare at the man, but stepped towards him. What? My real name was Katrina? No! That's a weird name! And that was my dad, huh? Wait, wait, wait! How did I know what he said in German? What?

"_Ja, ich bin hier, Vater. Was willst du?" smaller me spat. My 'dad' gave smaller me a stern look before returning his attention to . " Tut mir leid, aber ihr Englisch-Unterricht sind nicht über." She told him. My father looked at me then back at Mrs. Haus. "Fine. I will allow her to stay for another day." He spoke, finally in English. Mrs. Haus mouthed a thank you and waved bye to my dad._

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes open and look around. Exlo was sitting next to me and I was still on the cement. "WHAT THE HELL! DUDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST BROUGHT ME TO THE CLINIC!" I screamed at him, jumping up. His head turned upwards, so I was guessing he was looking at me. "So?" he simply said.<p>

_Calm down, Kitty Kat._

Not you again. I thought you left.

_Meanie._

Whatever.

_You're supposed to say sorry because I am. Anyways, don't explode at him. Look, he seems sad or something._

My conscience was right. He did seem somewhat depressed. "Uh, you know what, I'm sorry, let's just get going." I suggested, turning around. I heard him get up and we began walking to Flute Fields.

* * *

><p>Selena and Mitchel walked inside the bar and took a seat. The seventeen year old stayed in a stool and shivered. "Hey, do you want a towel or blanket? You look cold." Selena asked him. His light blue eyes moved from the floor and met her violet ones. He lost his thoughts staring into them. The deep violet was like a vortex and it sucked him in. Her eye shadow just complemented it and made him more lost.<p>

Selena snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, squirt, did you hear me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, losing some of the beauty that he saw. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'll take a towel. And…y-you know, that maybe you shouldn't narrow your eyes," Selena looked over at him, a questioning face that caused Mitchel to blush and look down. "B-because you look prettier w-without them narrowed…"

A light shade of pink crossed Selena's features, yet she rose up her nose. "Stop acting like Luke or a drunken Owen. None of those cheesy lines work on me." She told him as she grabbed a towel and brought it to him. Mitchel looked back up at her and took the towel. "W-who's Luke and Owen?" he asked. Selena blushed, "W-well, Luke is the carpenter's son. He's really nice, but oblivious and really funny and…and a complete spaz. He has this crazy blue hair that sticks in almost every direction and cat like yellow eyes. He also has this bandana his mom gave to him, it's pretty cool looking. And Owen is Kathy's boyfriend. He comes here often and gets drunk all the time. He has spikey red hair and I think he has gray eyes. I'm not sure." She explained.

Mitchel noticed that she blushed around Luke's parts. 'She must like him…' he thought.

"So, anyways, squirt, tell me about yourself. Like, what's your name, how old are you, and more! You get it, right?" Selena asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, my name is Mitchel, I think we t-told you. And m-my birthday is Summer 25…I'm also seventeen…" he mumbled. Selena did a double take. He was seven freaking teen? She thought he was at least thirteen or fourteen!

"Wow, I thought you were younger! Are you lying to me?" she said, "Anyways, I'm Selena and I'm twenty. Not telling you my birthday until we become closer friends, got it?"

Mitchel smiled at her, but it wasn't one of the big ones he used to show every day, it was now a small, sweet one.

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT, GILL!" Ash screamed at the young man that seemed somewhat…disturbed currently. Gill wasn't himself. Ash mainly knew this because he tied her upside down on a tree over a fire and he was dancing in circle around her.<p>

"You are crazy, you know that? When Kat comes back with help, I'm going to get you arrested, man. You are totally nuts, loco, crazy, a loony!" She told him.

A rustle in the bushes nearby made her stop talking and Gil stop dancing. Gill slowly walked towards the bush and fell back when Luke jumped out. "TAAA DAAAAAA!" he shouted, "Gillward, stop hurting and being mean to this farmer lady!"

Gill got up and rubbed his head. "W-what?" he mumbled before looking at Ash, who was still up in the tree, but she was shooting daggers at Gill. "Duuude…you must've been, like, possessed or something to tie her up like that…" Luke told him. Gill looked at Luke like he was crazy. "I did not do this! Are you mental? Why would I do this?" Gill almost yelled at Luke.

"Dude, something's wrong with your mind," Ash yelled at Gill, "YOU tied me up here and you tried to freaking stab Kat with an axe! She ran away screaming! I guarantee you that she's probably NEVER talking to you again. She's really awkward that!"

Gill's face came to one of realization. He remembered a bit clearly of what happened and looked down in shame. His feet seemed to attract the most attention to him at the moment. Luke walked over to Gill and patted his back, "Dude, since this is a first and I, like, you know, used that wizard guy's controlling powers to get you to do this, it's fine!"

Gill and Ash's gaze snapped to Luke.

"You did WHAT?" they both yelled at the blunette. Luke's eyes widened and he backed away, holding up his hands.

"Uh, well, let me explain! That fortune guy gave me some dust because I saw him do some weird stuff and it came outta his hands! He said if I promised not to tell anyone, then he would give me that EPIC dust, so I HAD to agree! THE DUST CONTROLS PEOPLE! I-I don't know why I chose to do it on you, Gill! IT WAS SOOOOOO TEMPTING!" he screamed.

Gill just stood there with a face that said I'm-no-where-close-to-believing-you and his arms crossed. Ash just stared, a bit confused.

"Whatever, just…get her down. I have files to get done." Gill mumbled, turning around and leaving the forest. After Gill was gone, Luke and Ash just…were quiet.

"Sooo…." They would mumble at the same time, then blush and look away and after about ten seconds, the process would happen again. Luke finally got over it and climbed up the tree Ash was hanging from and helped her down. They both left the forest, neither saying a word.

After getting to the bridge by the waterwheel, Luke spoke up, "So, Ash…Sorry about the dust thing…It was really tempting!" Ash laughed and ran ahead of him, twirling once or twice before looking over the side and at the water. "You know, I'm…fine with it! Normally, I would never believe anyone if they told me some kind of a fortune teller slash magic user gave a person some kind of, uh, controlling dust! But…something's telling me to believe you!" she explained to the carpenter. He smiled, noticing how she grinned. He's seen her grin, but it was more of an embarrassed looking one because of Kat, but this one seemed like a real one.

Maybe it was because of how her hair fell over her shoulders, and that bow she had in her hair, controlled his next actions. His hands shot from his sides and pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs. Nothing could tell him, or her, why he did that. "Luisgfjj…." He heard her mumble from being stuffed into his shirt.

Luke immediately pulled away and began having a panic attack. "OH MY GODDESS! ASH, I'M SO SORRY! CAN YOU BREATH? ARE YOU ALIVE?" he screamed, grabbing her face and squishing her cheeks.

"L-Luke! Knock it off!" she cried, pushing his hands away, "I'm fine! I have a personal bubble here, dude, try not to pop it!"

* * *

><p>I laughed as I watched Ash whack away Luke's hands. Exlo and I were in a bush, watching them. I'm a stalker, I know. OH, WELL. I grabbed the binoculars from Exlo and he whispered, "THAT'S your friend, Ash? She looks like someone I used to kn- no, my sister used to know! And she is h-" he started, but I cut him off just as Gill walked by. Perfect.<p>

I made the quiet sign to Exlo and slowly got out of the bush and began to follow Gill.

Of course, Gill turned around and I literally jumped into the river, well onto the ledge and hung on. I thought I was going to land in a bush, not be hanging on a ledge!

A sound of footsteps made their way to my ears. "You're an idiot. Come on, get up." Gill's voice echoed through my head and his hand reached out toward me. Graciously, I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Thanks…nerd." I slyly smiled at the end of the sentence.

"You're really going to keep that up? Fine, but I'm changing yours. Hm…I know! How about female Luke! Or female ape, seeing as how they're both exactly the same…" he muttered, raisng an eyebrow. I gasped as if he offended me. "Why, I thought I was more to you then a dirty man-boy-monkey thing!" He smirked and continued with the act, "Well, dear, I thought you were scared of monkeys." He got me there. I was absolutely scared of monkeys.

"Wait! How do you know that?" I asked, ruining the act. "Your town profile. It has everything but your family and allergies filled out. Care to finish it?" he asked, pulling a paper out from a folder he was holding. I took and inspected it before looking up at him a whining, "Can I just tell you and you write it?"

As our conversation continued, I forgot that Exlo was still not very far away. He was just…standing there, like he was really deep in thought. Finally, his head snapped a it up word and he pushed his bangs back, showing blue eyes exactly like Mitchel's.

"That's it!" he shouted, "Kat! You're my sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D HI AGAIN!**

**I hope I got all the translations right...**

**Bonjour, renoncules, où deux allez-vous?- Hello, buttercups, where are you two going?**

**Je ne suis pas une renoncule!- I am not a buttercup!**

**Mais c'est amusant, chérie!- But it's fun, darling!**

**Nom de la mine est Arianne! Ce que vous appellerai votre du?- Mine's name is Arianne! What will you name your's?**

**Ich bin hier für meine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Katrina, ist sie hier?- I am here for my daughter. Her name is Katrina, is she here?**

**Ja, ich bin hier, Vater. Was willst du?- Yes, I am here, father. What do you want?**

** Tut mir leid, aber ihr Englisch-Unterricht sind nicht über.- I'm sorry, but her English lessons aren't over.**

**I hope I got it all right!**

**Peace!**

** -Kat**


End file.
